


It's Always Been You

by Bluewind77



Category: Clexa fandoms
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexa Endgame, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Clarke Griffin, Happy Ending, Intersex Clarke Griffin, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: I'm suck at summary, but give it a try, :)
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Past Lexa/Costia - Relationship
Comments: 136
Kudos: 534





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone, I just need to put it out here.  
> Tell me what you guys think, if you like this AU or not,  
> And don't worry, my two other fics would be finished eventually, this new one was a way to refresh my mind so I can continue my two other babies.
> 
> enjoy!

“Honey, I’m home!” she called as soon as she closed the door and put her black briefcase on the floor and prepared for her bundle of energy to come barreling at her,

“Mama!” her little boy, Aden, jumped into her arms full force, and grinning widely at his mother.

“Hello, little one. Hey O, sorry I’m late. How’s my baby doing today?” Lexa asked to her son’s baby sitter, Octavia, who stood a few feet from them and sighed dramatically, but smiling despite the tiredness from chasing around the two years old toddler,

“It’s okay, Lex. I don’t have anything to do anyway. He was great, and we played chase just before you got home,” the younger girl said as she took Aden from Lexa’s arms,

“I’ll give him a bath and get him into his pajamas,” Octavia said as she walked upstairs with a giggling Aden.

“Thanks O,” Lexa smiled when Octavia just winked at her. The younger girl has been Aden’s baby sitter almost a year now. She started to put her son into a daycare a few months ago. He would be there until noon and then Octavia would look after him until five. The CEO always tried to make it home early so she could spend some time with her baby boy before his bedtime. But today she had more paperwork to work on, and it was almost seven when she got home.

She went upstairs and entered her bedroom; her suit jacket was thrown on the bed. Today was exhausting and ran into her ex-wife at a restaurant where she had a lunch meeting with a business partner really took a toll on her, both physically and emotionally.

Her phone buzzed as she lied on the bed and checked her phone. She frowned at the link that was sent by her bestfriend, Anya .

**_Alexandria Woods, 28 years old, the CEO of Woods Inc. was spotted at a fancy restaurant with none other than Costia Greene, her ex-wife._ **

There was a picture of them talking quietly outside of the restaurant, and it looked like as if they were entering the restaurant together, when in fact Lexa was coming back inside after a short argument with Costia, but kept her face neutral, knowing that paparazzi could be anywhere.

She sighed when another message from Anya popped up,

**_Anya_ ** _: What did the bitch want?_

**_Lexa_ ** _: I’ll tell you tomorrow, breakfast at 9? I’m taking a day off,_

**_Anya_ ** _: Okay, I miss my little nugget anyway. Raven built him a new car toy, be prepared_

**_Lexa:_ ** _Ugh, your wife spoiled my baby too much,_

**_Anya:_ ** _My little man deserves the world, Lexie. Don’t whine,_

At that, Lexa chuckled. She was lucky to have Anya and Raven in her and Aden’s life. The fiery Latina was a force to be reckoned with and she wasn’t surprised that Raven tamed her bestfriend in a short time. They dated for a year and a half before Raven popped the question at the hospital after Aden was born. At the short time that Lexa knew Raven, they became a good friend, almost like family.

Anya tried to talk her out of getting pregnant just two years into her marriage with Costia, but seeing how excited the model was, Lexa couldn’t say no and agreed to be the one who carry their baby. She would do anything to make her happy, but guess not everyone got their happily ever after just because they were in love. For Lexa, being with the love of her life and her baby boy was enough, but clearly it wasn’t the same with Costia. Lexa could see that she cared for Aden, but it wasn’t enough to make her stay.

Lexa was tired of arguing every night when she got home over the same thing. She loved her, and Costia was a good woman. Lexa knew how ambitious Costia was and she couldn’t give up her career as a model to take care of their baby until he was old enough to be in daycare. Costia wanted to hire a nanny for Aden so she could work like usual and Lexa didn’t have to leave the company so often because Aden would always cry and Costia couldn’t calm him down, and it frustrated her. On the other hand Lexa wanted Aden to grow up with their care, not a nanny. She wanted to be there every step of the way. After two months of talking and arguing and silent tears on Lexa’s side, Costia filed their divorce and agreed to give full custody of Aden to Lexa.

After the divorce, Lexa was crushed, but she was lucky to have her best friends by her side. Anya and Raven helped her taking care of Aden until he was 15 months old, and suggested that Lexa hire a part-time baby sitter. Aden wasn’t old enough to be in daycare at the time, so Raven would often watch him until Octavia came to get him from their apartment. And now that he was already two years old, Lexa put him in daycare for five days and spent the weekend together with him as often as possible.

Lexa put down her phone when she heard tiny feet shuffling outside her door and smiled when her baby poke his head through the slightly opened door. She never closed the door so that Aden could always came inside,

“Come here, baby. Mama misses you,” Lexa said with a smile as she sat up on her bed. The chubby blonde opened the door wider and jumped into her arms,

“I misses you too. Cuddle night?” Aden asked with his adorable blue eyes and she couldn’t say no to her baby,

“Okay sweetie. But let’s say goodnight to Octavia first,” Lexa scooped her son in her arms and exited her bedroom. She went downstairs and saw Octavia already waiting,

“There you are!” Octavia said as she saw Aden,

“Did you ran away again, Aden?” Lexa tried to appear stern but his little pout was just too much and she smiled,

“Mama told you not to do that again, baby. You gave Octavia a scare last time you just disappeared after your bath,” at that, Octavia laughed and so did Lexa.

“I was glad I found him in your bed buried between those pillows of I would’ve called 911,” Octavia said as she ruffled the boy’s blonde hair,

“I swear he was looking more familiar now as he grew older,” Octavia mumbled quietly, “What time do you need me tomorrow?” Octavia asked as she hoisted her backpack,

“Ah, you don’t have to come tomorrow. I’m taking the day off. But I would need you to pick him up from his daycare on Monday; my driver was off duty that day. Is that okay?” said Lexa as they walked to the front door.

“No problem. See you on Monday buddy,” Octavia said as she opened the door,

“Nite nite, ‘Tavia,” Aden waved as he said his goodbye.

“Thanks again, O.” Lexa smiled and Octavia only winked and then she left.

She chuckled at the younger brunette’s antics. Her flirty nature was refreshing for her, and she was good at taking care of Aden,

“Are you hungry, little bud?” she asked as she put the boy on his high chair,

“No, Mama!” he answered

“Have you eaten your dinner?” she asked again, because Octavia didn’t inform her, and usually she would if Aden already had his dinner,

“No!” Aden said and giggled, and the Lexa’s phone buzzed, a message from Octavia,

**_Octavia:_ ** _I forgot to tell you his word of the day is ‘no’ and he hadn’t had his dinner because he kept saying no and ran around the house. I put his dinner in the fridge. Sorry!_

Lexa looked at her son with her ‘meant business’ face and Aden only giggled more. The CEO sighed but smiled nonetheless,

“You’re lucky Mama loves you,” Lexa kissed the crown of his head and inhaled the soft baby scent that was uniquely Aden.

“I loves Mama too!” the sweet little boy reached his hands to her neck and hugged his mom.

When Aden finally let her go, Lexa went to the fridge and took out steamed chicken breast and veggies that Octavia made, and put it in the microwave and took a bottle of water for her and orange juice for Aden. She sat across her son and waited for the food. Aden was happily drinking his juice from her sippy cup and Lexa was content watching him. Sometimes she would think what it feels like if Costia was there with them. Her ex-wife had never met Aden again after their divorce because she took a modeling job overseas, and just got back in town for a few weeks.

When the food was ready, she took it out of the microwave and put it in front of the overexcited boy. She cut the chicken into tiny pieces and smiled when he ate all his food. Aden was picky about his food at first, but now he devoured everything on his plate; carrots and green beans were his favorite. Lexa made herself a sandwich as she didn’t feel to eat anything, but knew that her little boy would scold her for not eating dinner with him. She looked at her watch and noticed it was eight past thirty, and Aden’s eyes were already drooping as he tried to finish his drink.

“Let’s get you upstairs and brush your teeth,” she unstrapped him from his highchair when he was done with his dinner and scooped the sleepy boy up then walked upstairs to the bathroom. She helped him with his toothbrush and carried him to his bedroom when she was done. She tucked him into his fluffy blanket that he loved so much, and then went on their usual routine. Lexa would read a bedtime story to him until he fell asleep.

She cuddled him on the bed and read the book that Aden chose for the night. She loved to run her fingers through his fluffy blonde hair and realized he needed a trim. When she saw his eyes drooped, she kissed his forehead then his button nose and his cheeks. Lexa chuckled when her son puckered his lips adorably and gave him a small kiss.

“Good night, baby,” she kissed his cheek one more time and moved to left his room, but his tiny hand tugged on her shirt,

“Mama?” he asked timidly, and Lexa sat back on his bed,

“What is it, love?” she smiled encouragingly at him,

“Why Tris have mommy and daddy, and Roan have two mommies,” Aden asked innocently, his eyes was wide with curiosity. He was a smarter for kids his age and Lexa was proud of it, but she felt the pang of guilt and pain that sat heavy in her chest. She never mentioned Costia to Aden, because she didn’t know how to explain it to him about his other mother’s absence in almost of his life. But maybe it was the time to have a little talk about it with him, though she doubted Aden would understand; he was only two after all.

Her throat constricted and this was the first time she really wanted to cry her heart out. Aden deserved both parents who loved him, to kiss him good night, but Lexa failed to give it to him. She should’ve fight harder for Costia, but deep down she knew that their marriage couldn’t stand the sudden change in their life.

“Aden, you know Mama loves you, right?” she caressed his hair and he nodded,

“Sometimes when two people who loved each other didn’t get along anymore, they took separate way,” she waited for Aden to mull over her words, and the frown on his face was so cute when he was thinking,

“Sometimes, a family has mommy and daddy, or two mommies, or two daddies, and others only have one each, but it wasn’t a bad thing,” she explained and Aden was quiet for a moment. Lexa knew it was too hard for him to understand, but she didn’t want to dismiss his question and made him feel bad for being a curious kid,

“Do I have mommy or daddy?” he asked again after the hard thinking,

“You do, but they have their own live now,” Lexa’s vision was blurred, and she blinked the tears away, she had to be strong for her baby,

“They don’t want me?” Aden asked in a tiny voice, and Lexa’s heart broke at the sound,

“Sweetheart, your other mommy loves you. But she has her own dream, and didn’t want us to get hurt because of it, so she left,” she stroked his head slowly and could only hope that she was right, that Costia loved him even just a little,

“Okay, I love you, Mama,” he wriggled his fingers asking for a hug and Lexa held him tightly. He nuzzled his nose into her neck,

“I love you too, little man,” she whispered into his blonde hair and let him go. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead,

“Now let’s go to sleep, Aunt Ahn and Aunt Rae is coming tomorrow,” Lexa said and chuckled at the cute smile that appeared on his face,

“Really?” he asked with wide eyes,

“Yeah, and you need your rest so you wouldn’t be too tired tomorrow,” she said as she turn off the light and switched to his bed lamp,

“Nite Mama,” he whispered when Lexa was at the door,

“Good night, sweetheart,” she whispered back and saw his eyes closed. She waited for his breathing to slow down to make sure he was asleep before she closed his door.

She went downstairs and to the living room. She looked around the house that was too big for her and Aden. It often got lonely after Aden went to bed, and Lexa turned on the TV for background noise, just enough to fill the silent as she read a book. But the question from Aden kept replaying in her head.

After a few hours, Lexa turned off the TV and went upstairs. Her bed felt too big for herself. Sometimes she would allow Aden to sleep with her and it would feel less suffocating. She bought the house when she was 6 months pregnant with Aden. Costia wanted to pay half of it, but Lexa didn’t let her. She knew Costia wanted to buy a cottage near a lake and she was saving for it. Now she was grateful for it because they didn’t have to sell the house, but it was still too big for them.

It was a two storied house with four bedrooms with en suite bathroom each, except for Aden’s, and one separated bathroom. It had an open kitchen, completed with the latest kitchenette. The backyard was large enough to host a barbeque party with a pool at the corner and a sandbox for Aden to play.

Lexa changed into her PJ’s after she cleaned her make-up and brushed her teeth. She lied on the bed and the silent tears rolled down her face. She wasn’t one to wallowing in self-pity and on the ‘what if’s. It hurt, yes, but she rarely cried because of it. But hearing the hurt in her baby’s voice when he thought that his other mom didn’t want him broke her heart. She wondered if maybe Costia really didn’t feel the connection to Aden.

She fell asleep an hour later close to midnight and woke up to the sweet baby scent of her son, who sneaked into her bed just before the dawn.

//

“Do I need to blow up her car or something? I can’t believe she had a nerve to ask to see my nephew after all she had done to both of you,” Raven was fuming. Lexa told her and Anya what happened yesterday, while Aden was busy with his new car toy. Raven made it so that Aden could actually drive it around the backyard.

“I agreed with Rae. She has no right to see my little nugget, and I would kick your ass if you let her, Lex. She hurt you, left you when you needed her the most, for what? So she could go modeling around the world and flirt with all those models,” Anya huffed and Raven nodded in agreement,

“But, Aden asked about her last night. He thought his other mommy didn’t want him. He deserves to know about Costia,” Lexa reasoned, though her head told her the opposite.

“Lexie, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but she wasn’t even his biological parent. You are. You already did so much for her. When she wanted to have a big wedding, you made it happen, when she suddenly want a baby just because she thought they were cute, you gave it to her. You wanted to adopt, but she didn’t want to raise other’s child, and didn’t want to get pregnant either, and again, you decided to carry and even paid the whole procedure with your own money. But then when the baby arrived, she didn’t want to take on the role of taking care of him. Now give one reason to us why she deserved to meet your son,” Raven said, and Lexa was stunned.

“Do you still love her, Lex?” Anya asked softly and Lexa shook her head,

“You know I loved her, but if you asked me if I wanted to be back together with her, the answer is no. And Aden is my priority, I wanted him to grow as a happy kid,” Lexa sighed,

“Look at him, Lex. He is happy because he has you. He would grow into a strong kid, just like his Mama. He doesn’t need half-hearted effort from someone who gave up on him long time ago,” Anya gave her arm a squeeze, and Lexa exhaled, feeling better already after talking to her best friends.

“Aunt Rae!” Aden called from his car, waving at their direction and Raven jumped down from the chair and ran up to him,

Lexa watched as Raven talked lively with her son, and scooped him out of the toy then perched him on her shoulder making him squealed excitedly,

“Rae was really good with him. Do you guys ever consider having a kid someday?” Lexa asked and smirked at her best friend who was blushing,

“Yeah, we talked about that a few days ago, but we hadn’t decided if we’re going to adopt or look for a donor. Besides, we wanted to enjoy our time with your son longer,” Anya said smiling,

“Just don’t rush anything, wouldn’t want you to end up like me,” Lexa tried to joke about it, but the sadness in her emerald green eyes gave it away and Anya scooted her chair closer and hugged her,

“I would never stop to tell you that you deserve to be happy, Lexie. Everyone needs someone who loves them right, including you. Stop blaming yourself and live, we’re here for you, okay?” Anya kissed her temple and she nodded.

“Thank you, Ahn,” Lexa said when they separated,

“I’m going to check on my crazy wife and my favorite man now,” Anya said and went to the house. Lexa chuckled when she heard squeals and laughter from inside.

* * *

Octavia sneaked into her roommate’s room and opened the curtain, rewarded with a pillow to the back of her head and a groan,

“What the hell, O! It’s still early,” Clarke said as she hid her face into her blanket,

“It’s ten thirty, you lazy ass! I made breakfast, and you have work at eleven,” Octavia said as she pulled and threw the blanket off the bed, exposing the almost naked blonde,

“Ugh! Fuck you, O,” she begrudgingly sat up on her bed,

“No, thanks. And you need to take care of that,” Octavia said in amusement and nodded at her crotch,

“Maybe you could help?” she wiggled her eyebrows and Octavia snorted,

“You wish,” and then she was gone laughing on her way,

“Damn it. I need to get laid,” she walked into the small en suite bathroom awkwardly because of the morning woods she sported. She took care of it and then took a cold shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she was in a black skinny jeans and baby blue button down and her shoulder-length blonde hair was loose with a tinge of pink on the tip. She went into the kitchen and sat on the stool. There were pancakes and a cup of coffee on the table,

“Thanks O!” she said and the younger girl who was flipping the last pancakes just hummed in response,

“Thank god it’s Friday. You have any plan with Lincoln tonight?” she asked when Octavia sat down across from her,

“Yeah, we’re going on that club called ‘Floukru’. Lincoln’s friend owned the place,” she answered half muffled as she chewed her food,

“Ew, O! Don’t tell me you behave like that in front of the kid you babysit. That’s gross,” Clarke cringed at her friend. Octavia swallowed and downed a mouthful of her coffee,

“It’s your fault I was starving. You forgot today is your turn making breakfast,” Octavia grumbled and devoured another mouthful of her pancakes.

“Sorry, I was up late. You know I have two paintings to be done for the exhibition next week,” Clarke smiled apologetically and Octavia just waved it off,

“Your boss was so kind for giving two spots to showcase your paintings. I forgive you, but you’re on breakfast and dinner duty tomorrow,” the younger girl winked and the artist just chuckled,

“Fine,” the blonde ate her pancake as she checked on her notification and frowned when she saw who texted her,

“What’s wrong?” Octavia noticed the frown on her best friend’s face,

“Two years, and that bitch dared to text me,” Clarke scoffed and showed the text to Octavia,

“The hell? She wanted to meet after she ran away with your money?” Octavia said in disbelief,

“Whatever, I don’t care,” she deleted the text and sipped her coffee. She was still bitter about what happened over two years ago. She loved the woman and she stabbed her on the back.

She met Niylah a few months after she left home at 19, and with her dad’s support, she went to college and majored in Art. She worked part-time at a café not far from college. She was a broke college student, with only a few hundred bucks in her wallet. The money from her dad was secured in her account solely for her studies. Niylah worked at the same place and they hit it off immediately. Clarke was too naïve and told Niylah about her savings when the older woman showed her worries about the blonde’s situation.

She really thought that Niylah was the right person to spend her life with, but on their two year’s anniversary, Niylah disappeared, leaving Clarke in a restaurant she booked for their dinner. She was shocked when she saw that her account was almost empty the next day. She realized her debit card was gone, and of course she foolishly used her own birthday as her pin code and the woman guessed it correctly. They reported it to the police and they caught Niylah, but someone bailed her out and she disappeared again before Clarke could see her at the precinct

“I really want to kill her,” Octavia said after a while,

“Yeah, me too,” she sighed. 

“But it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m done with it,” she shrugged and they finished their breakfast in silence,

Clarke put her black ankle boots and was about to exit their shared apartment when Octavia emerged from her room in a short shorts and oversized t-shirt, a duffel bag on her left shoulder,

“Isn’t it too early for your baby sitting job?” she asked when Octavia joined her at the door, and they exited the apartment together.

“Nah, Lexa was off today, so she said I don’t have to come. I’m going to the gym with Lincoln,” the brunette said as they walked down the stairs, because the elevator always took too long to arrive,

“Lexa?” she asked curiously,

“Yeah, my boss. I never mentioned her to you?” the brunette asked and Clarke just shook her head,

“Well, her name was Alexandria Woods,” she said again and Clarke’s eyes bulged,

“ _The_ Alexandria Woods? As in the young CEO of Woods Inc.?” she said in disbelief,

“Yep, the one and only,” Octavia said,

“Damn, girl. You’re lucky bitch!” Clarke nudged their shoulders,

“Yeah, she was so considerate, and she paid me well for babysitting her only son. Talking about her son…” Octavia trailed off, and stared at the blonde, who felt uncomfortable being stared on.

“Ah! I knew now why he looked so familiar now that he was older. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me of you,” Octavia said and laughing,

“Really? He must be cute, like me,” Clarke said and winked. Octavia gagged and she laughed,

“I need to be drunk to say that you’re cute,” Octavia said and laughed again at the blonde who gasped,

“Take it back! You know I’m cute!” Clarke ran after her friend,

“Never!” Octavia said as she put on her helmet and got on her bike. She was gone before Clarke could catch on to her.

She walked to her old truck and got in then drove off to the gallery where she worked at. She graduated last year and got her dream job; surrounded by arts. After Niylah’s incident, Clarke didn’t know how to pay her tuition for the last year, and then she saw this fertility clinic and an idea came up. She went in and got tested. Apparently, her sperm count was higher than it usually was for an intersex woman. She donated her sperm and the couple who received her donor paid really well. The clinic kept their identity a secret, so Clarke felt save. She wouldn’t want someone came looking for her if the baby came out not as cute as they hoped.

She arrived at the gallery and went on her day like usual, but this time she kept thinking about Octavia’s words. She was curious about this Lexa, so she looked her up on internet on her short break.

“Damn, she’s beautiful,” she said as she browsed through the page, but there was no picture of her son, so Clarke was curious if the kid really looked like her.

“Clarke, can you help me with the new painting? I don’t know where to place it,” her co-worker, Josie, asked apologetically. She nodded and closed the browser then locked her phone. Her day spent organizing the paintings that just came in for their exhibition next week on Wednesday.

It was five thirty in the afternoon and she was about to leave for the day since her shift already ended at four but she was held back helping with the paintings. The next few days would be busy and all the staffs would work overtime.

“Ms. Griffin? Please meet me in my office,” her boss, Mr. Kane told her, and she went to his office in the back of the gallery,

“I need you to send out VIP invitation for the people in this list,” Mr. Kane gave her a printed list names. There were almost fifty names on the list, along with e-mail addresses,

“Monty already made the digital invitation; you just need to send it to those addresses tonight,” her boss said and Clarke nodded.

“Right away, sir,” she exited the office and went to her desk. She turned on the computer and logged in to her work e-mail. She noticed that Alexandria Woods was on the list,

“Of course she was on VIP list,” she mumbled as she read the list on her way to Monty’s desk,

“Hey Monty, I need the digital invitation for our VIP guests,” she asked to a short Asian man with dark hair, who was always smiling,

“Hi Clarke. I just finished, wait a sec,” he said and ejected a flash drive from his laptop,

“Here, there was only one file inside,” he gave it to her and Clarke smiled,

“Thanks, Monty,” she said and rushed to her desk and proceeded sending out e-mails.

When she was done, it was almost seven and she gathered her things then left the gallery.

She arrived in her apartment at seven thirty, and went to take a shower. When she was done and in her PJ’s, she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge sighed when she saw they ran out of chocolate chips ice cream and in need of grocery shopping. It was only almost nine, but she knew Octavia would need sustenance in the morning after a wild night. That girl could devour anything when she was hangover.

She changed into a faded blue jeans and a black hoodie then put on her black sneakers. She put her phone in her pocket and took her keys then headed to her truck. She drove to the nearest convenient store, but they were out of her ice cream, and Clarke must have her ice cream for the sake of her sanity. She bought the food they needed, and drove to bigger place in hope of finding her chocolate chips ice cream, and it was fifteen minutes away.

//

She parked her truck and left the groceries in the back seat, then walked into the store with a sole mission in mind. She found her ice cream and held it in triumph, because it was the last one. She felt a tug on the hem of her hoodie and looked down. She was met with sparkling blue eyes, chubby cheeks and fluffy blonde hair. She smiled at him and realized that his eyes sparkled because he was about to cry,

“Choco chips?” he asked with wobbly lips as he looked into the aisle of ice creams and to her hand which holding the last one of Choco chips ice cream,

“Uhm…”

 _No, no, no! I need my ice cream!_ her inner voice screamed at her,

“Choco chips,” now he was crying and Clarke didn’t know what to do,

“No, no, please don’t cry,” she begged but the boy cried louder, and Clarke fell on her knees,

“Hey… look at me, there he is!” she smiled widely when the boy looked at her and his cries stopped, now only tiny sobs,

“What’s your name, little guy?” she asked as she looked around for his parent. The kid couldn’t be older than two years,

“Aden!” the boy’s head snapped at the sound of his name and Clarke looked up and she was stunned at the beauty running at their direction,

“Mama!” the boy hugged the woman’s leg and Clarke stood up, ice cream box still in her hand,

“Why are you crying, baby? Did you find your favorite ice cream?” the woman scooped up the boy into her arms, and he hid his face into her neck, and she kissed his head.

“Uhm, it was the last one, he can have it,” Clarke said and tried to hide her disappointment.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. You got it first. We’ll just look at another store,” the woman looked up at her and Clarke couldn’t breathe.

The emerald green of her eyes captivated Clarke and she couldn’t look away. The woman seemed familiar but Clarke couldn’t remember where she saw her before. She shook her head and sobered up,

“It was late, and your son seemed really need it,” Clarke held out the box and the boy lifted his head and looked at her. Those teary blue eyes tugged on her heart, and Clarke would sacrifice her sanity tonight for his sake.

The boy looked at his mom and she sighed,

“Are you sure?” the woman asked again and Clarke nodded and smiled. The boy wiggled his way from the woman’s arms and she put him down. Clarke squatted to his eye level and held out the box,

“Here, Aden. You can have this Choco chips ice cream. It was the last box, hold it securely so no one could to take it from you, okay?” the boy looked up at his mom again, and she nodded encouragingly. He looked shyly at Clarke and took the box. His face lit up at his favorite ice cream, and it stirred something in the older blonde’s heart, but she brushed it off.

“Thank you,” he said shyly and Clarke ruffled his hair. It was soft and fluffy.

“You’re welcome, little man,” she stood back up and the woman smiled thankfully at her,

“Come on, Aden. We need to pay for it before it melted. Thank you, again,” she smiled again and walked to the register, leaving Clarke with a goofy smile on her face. Her disappointment of losing her ice cream was forgotten. She opted to just buy vanilla ice cream,

“Better than no ice cream at all,” she mumbled and went to pay for it.

* * *


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for some Clexa, yeah?  
> I wasn't planning on slow burn, so let's give them some kicks in forms of Octaven's matchmaking combo, lol !
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling since the ice cream incident. The drive back home wasn’t as rowdy as when she drove to the store. Aden refused to go to bed because his favorite ice cream was gone, and tomorrow was Saturday and it was their routine to have ice cream after breakfast with Anya and Raven. Lexa knew it wasn’t good for him to eat ice cream so early in the day, but it’s was only once a week, so she let him.

Aden was crying for an hour, and nothing she said or did could stop his heart-breaking cries, so they drove to the nearest store. Lexa noticed that it wasn’t too crowded as it was already late, so she let him ran to the ice cream aisle while she picked a few box of cereals and milk. Her heart raced when she heard Aden’s cries and she rushed to him. She didn’t notice the young woman who knelt in front of him and when she finally looked up at her, she was stunned at the blue eyes looking at her.

The woman’s voice was a bit raspy and deeper, and seeing how she talked to her son stirred something in her. Lexa could see that the blonde woman also wanted the ice cream badly; maybe it was her favorite too. But she gave it up for Aden, and she was thankful. At their way to the register, she glanced back at the stranger who picked up vanilla ice cream with a resigned smile, and again, Lexa’s heart fluttered. She was young and beautiful, and Lexa was a useless lesbian around beautiful woman.

Her smile stayed until the next morning, and Anya and Raven who came bearing breakfast and coffee was intrigued to say the least.

“Did you get laid or something?” Raven asked suspiciously,

“What?” Lexa asked still smiling as she put their breakfast on plate,

“What Raven really meant was, you kept smiling since we arrived, and you hadn’t smiled like that since after Aden was born,” Anya said carefully, knowing what she was implying.

Lexa sighed but still smiling. She sat down on the stool and recounted the event at the store last night. Anya and Raven was speechless. It felt like a long time ago that their best friend smiled like that, and it felt so good seeing her so carefree while she talked about her short encounter,

“Did you ask her name at least?” Raven interrupted the smile on Lexa’s face fell,

“No, I didn’t. I was so distracted,” she said and Raven interrupted again,

“You meant you were distracted by her beauty?” the Latina smirked at the blushing brunette,

“Shut up,” she mumbled and Anya and Raven laughed,

They continued talking until Aden called out for his mama, and Lexa went upstairs and took him to the kitchen with her.

After he finished his breakfast, he ran to the fridge and took out his ice cream. Lexa scooped some into four bowls, and they enjoyed it together.

Aden told them about last night, and the tree adult shared a look and smiled, knowing he wasn’t easy to warm up to a stranger.

“… and she so cool!” Aden finished his story which mainly sounded like blabbers because he was still learning his words and then ate his half melted ice cream happily,

“I wanted to meet that woman,” Raven was intrigued and her wife just shook her head, knowing curious Rae was the worst nightmare.

“Rae, please no funny business; no stalking the store or the twenty minutes’ drive radius of the said store, especially with my little boy. I know what you’re thinking,” Lexa smirked at the defeated expression of the Latina, but she caught her eyes, and Lexa knew nothing would stop Raven,

“Just don’t get arrested, babe,” Anya kissed her wife’s cheek and Lexa just sighed.

“I’m gonna need to set up a special account for Aden to bail him out in the future if he is growing up with Raven in his life. My baby would pick up her trait for sure,” they all laughed, including Aden, despite not knowing what it was about. But he was happy with his ice cream and his Mama and his favorite aunties.

Later that night, Lexa checked her e-mail and noticed that she had several mails, one from an unknown address. She clicked the mail and a digital invitation for VIPs came up on her phone screen. It was from The Ark Gallery owned by one of her business associate, Marcus Kane. The invitation was for Wednesday night, so Lexa checked her schedule for next week. She didn’t have any important appointment that day, so she could go home early and get Aden ready. She couldn’t ask Octavia to stay until late. She also knew that Anya and Raven would want to come, that was one of the perk being a VIP guest to this kind of event; she could bring anyone she wanted, it would be a good exposure for the gallery.

She notified Anya and Raven about it and their replies came soon after she sent the message.

* * *

“Clarkey!! I got a day off from babysitting and my morning class was canceled. Let’s go shopping and find us the perfect outfit for tonight,” Octavia plopped down on the bed,

It was Wednesday morning, and Clarke felt like a zombie. She worked until late since Saturday to last night. Now the blonde was in a sour mood after only four hours of sleep, and Octavia just had to barged into her room overexcitedly,

“What the fuck, O! I got back at four and I really need my sleep right now,” she groaned, and knew Octavia wouldn’t take no for answer, but she tried anyway,

“You can go shopping alone, I’m good, my closet is full of treasures,” Clarke buried her face into the pillow,

“Claarke…! Come on, I’ll buy you the strongest coffee and buy you whatever you want for breakfast, and when we’re done shopping you can take a nap,” Octavia said convincingly, and Clarke sat up. The bags under her eyes were evident,

“Fine. I need shower,” she begrudgingly walked to bathroom.

//

Clarke felt more rested now, though she still felt a bit tired, at least she didn’t look like a zombie. She wore black suit pants, grey button down and black suit jacket that hugged her curves perfectly. The sleeves were rolled until below her elbows. Her blonde hair was hung loosely.

The exhibition started two hours ago at six, and the guests were enjoying all the artworks on display. Clarke was explaining her paintings to the guests when she heard her name,

“Clarke?”

She turned around and gasped,

“Rae? Oh my god!” she went and hugged her childhood bestfriend and waved Josie to take her place after she apologized to the guests,

“I kept looking for you after you left our hometown, but you just disappeared. Jake told me what happened five years ago, and said that you went to college here,” Raven looked her up and down,

“But damn, girl, you look good,” Clarke laughed at her best friend’s compliment, and she was so overwhelmed,

“I wanted to call you, but I broke my old phone the first month I arrived at this town. And I didn’t remember your number. I missed you Rae,” Clarke was so emotional she cried as she hugged Raven,

“And you’ve gone softer than the Clarke I knew my whole life,” Raven joked and Clarke chuckled and wiped away her tears,

“How have you been? Is that…?” Clarke gasped when she caught a sight of a beautiful gold band on her right hand,

“Happily married, bitch!” Raven showed off her ring and Clarke squealed,

“Oh My God! Who’s the lucky bitch?” she asked and Raven whipped her head around, looking for someone, and waved at them when she found who she was looking for. A tall slim woman with a dirty blonde hair and the highest cheekbones Clarke had ever seen made her appearance, her hand wrapped around Raven’s waist,

“Babe, this is Clarke Griffin, my childhood bestfriend,” Raven said and the wife held out her hand for Clarke to take,

“Anya Reyes-Forrester, the lucky bitch that got to marry this awesome bitch,” Anya introduced herself with a smirk,

“I love her already, custom made just for you, Raven,” the three of them laughed and Clarke’s attention was diverted suddenly to a certain brunette who was walking towards them, with a toddler in the cutest suit perched on her hips. When they were close enough, Clarke realized it was Aden, the boy from the store and Alexandria Woods, one of the VIP guests and the CEO of Woods Inc.

It was dawned on her why the woman looked familiar that night. She saw her picture on the internet, but god, pictures didn’t do her justice. Their eyes met and she felt the current between them. Aden’s eyes lit up when he recognized Clarke and waved excitedly, though Clarke could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open,

“Choco chips lady!” Aden ran to her when his mom put him down,

“Hello there, little guy!” she laughed when the boy wrapped his tiny arms around her leg,

“So you’re the famous Choco chips lady that we kept hearing about from Lexa and Aden?” Anya said in amusement while Raven looked at Clarke and then Aden.

“I kept wondering why our little nugget here often gave me déjà vu. Now that I looked closer at both of you…” Raven trailed off,

“Clarke? You’re needed on the painting number ten. I think they were interested to bring it home tonight,” Monty interrupted and he smiled apologetically at the small crowd,

“Okay Monty. I’ll take care of it. I’m really sorry guys, duty calls. I’ll see you later. I miss you so much, we need to catch up ASAP,” Clarke hugged her bestfriend and waved at Anya and Lexa, but Aden didn’t let go,

“I go?” he asked cutely and Clarke looked at Lexa, who smiled apologetically,

“Why don’t we ask your Mama first?” Clarke tried but the boy pouted and she couldn’t say no to those wobbly lips,

“Pwease?” and Clarke was a goner.

“Okay,” she scooped him up and put him on her shoulders, making him squealed,

“I’ll find you or Raven in a few minutes, it shouldn’t take too long to close the deal,” she said and then walked through the crowds, where she could still see Raven, Anya and Lexa.

She approached the potential buyer and explained the painting in detail, and having a cute boy on her shoulder was surely a big help because they cooed at Aden who smiled shyly at the compliment,

“Your son is adorable! And you really know so much about art. I want this one and the one number 20,” the elderly woman said excitedly, and Clarke sent her to Monty to finalize the purchase.

Clarke couldn’t deny it felt weird, but a good kind of weird, when someone would approached her and compliment how Aden resembled her, and how cute her son was. She couldn’t deny it fast enough because they then asked questions about the paintings or how to proceed with their purchase. So she enjoyed the weird fluffy feelings she got. Her eyes found Lexa looking at them from where her paintings were displayed, and Clarke would tell Aden to wave at his mom.

“Klark,” Aden tugged on her hair, and she lowered him into her arms. He heard her co-workers called her name, and now she was no longer the ‘Choco chips lady’,

“Are you sleepy?” she asked and he nodded then nuzzled into her neck. Clarke was overwhelmed and her heart was warm and full with love for the little boy despite the short time she interacted with him.

“Clarke?” she heard Octavia called her, and Aden lifted his head,

“Tavia!” his tired face lit up a little, and the younger brunette ruffled his hair,

“Hey buddy, where’s your Mama?” she asked as she gave a questioning look at Clarke,

“I was just about to look for Lexa,” Clarke mouthed ‘later’ and Octavia just nodded.

They found Lexa, Anya and Raven near the entrance waiting for them,

“Octavia?” Lexa was surprised to see her with the blonde,

“Hey Lex, Ahn, Rae,” Octavia greeted and they all raised their eyebrows,

“Well, I worked for Lexa, and Raven and Anya visited often, so we knew each other. And Clarke and I shared an apartment, we’re bestfriend,” she explained, and Clarke swore she saw Lexa relaxed at the last information,

They talked for a bit and Clarke forgot that Aden was in her arms, and was now fast asleep.

“Aww, look at him,” Anya cooed at the soft snores that came from him,

“We should get back now,” Lexa said and Clarke looked around the gallery. The guests had thinned out and the exhibition was closed soon. Her co-workers could handle the rest, so she offered to walk them to the car because she didn’t want to wake Aden when she handed him to Lexa.

“Are you sure, Clarke?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. They smiled shyly at each other and missed how Raven, Anya and Octavia shared a knowing look.

When the valet brought the car, Lexa opened the door to the backseat where Aden’s car seat was. Clarke put him carefully in his seat and stood back to let Lexa strapped him securely,

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa said and the younger woman just smiled goofily,

“He’s a cute boy,” she said glanced at him, missing how Lexa’s eyes sparkled at her words,

“He is. Good night, Clarke,” Lexa smiled and opened the door to the passenger’s seat, while Anya was on the driver’s seat and Raven on the back beside Aden,

“See you later, Clarkey. Get my number from O and call me, okay?” Raven said before the car drove away. Clarke gave her thumbs up and laughed when Raven blew her a kiss,

//

The day after exhibition, Clarke and the rest of gallery staffs got the day off for the rest of the week, and Clarke was thankful for her boss’ consideration. Marcus Kane was her dad’s friend in high school, but he kept it professional after he found out about who she was.

Clarke was lying on the couch; a smile crept up to her lips when she thought about last night. She met her bestfriend again after five years; god knows she missed Raven so much. Clarke never mentioned her past to Octavia, because thinking about what she left behind in her hometown hurt so much. She told Octavia a little bit about a childhood friend she missed badly, but never said her name.

“I’m impressed you’re up early,” Octavia said as she plopped on the couch beside her, two cups of coffee in both of her hand. She gave one to Clarke and the latter took it,

“Thanks. I have the rest of the week off, so plenty of time to catch more sleep,” Clarke sipped her coffee,

“Oh, do you have Raven’s number? I need to catch up with her,” she asked as she took her phone from the table,

“If I’d known Raven was your childhood bestfriend, you would’ve met her sooner,” Octavia unlocked her phone screen and scrolled through her contact lists, then gave it to Clarke so she could save the number,

“Well, I never told you her name, and you never asked,” the artist responded as she typed the number and saved it,

“I know you don’t like to talk about your past that much, I would do the same if I were you, babe. But you were kind of lame, by the way. Broke your phone when you were just sleeping and didn’t realized it for the whole week,” Octavia snorted and Clarke slapped her arm,

“How could I know that I cracked the screen? And no one was calling of texting me the first month, so I didn’t check it too often,” she defended but Octavia went on,

“You changed your number once you got here; of course no one contacted you. And no, you didn’t just crack the screen, the phone literally broke in half!” they laughed at the memory of the first month they shared the apartment. Octavia and Bellamy owned the apartment, thanks to Bell’s job, and so when he moved out and got married, Octavia just need a roommate that could help her pay the bill.

Clarke met Octavia while she was looking for a cheap place to stay and Octavia just put up the ad. Clarke made a call and met with Octavia and they got along instantly when they found out they were going to the same college as freshmen. Clarke got held back for a year after high school because of her feud with her mom. So when Clarke left her home she was six months away from turning twenty years old.

“So, you’re up for some fun tonight? Maybe we could ask Raven and Anya go down to ‘Floukru’ and have fun,” Octavia suggested and Clarke smiled widely,

“That’s a great idea, O! I’ll call her,” Clarke said and called Raven,

 _“Hello?”_ Raven answered after the third ring,

“Hey, Rae. It’s Clarke,”

...

They made plan for the night and Clarke was happy that she could hang out with Raven again. They agreed to meet up at ‘Floukru’ at seven since Octavia was babysitting Aden until six.

Clarke updated Raven about her life for the past five years, including the Niylah incident, minus the tiny details about how she had to be a sperm donor to pay her tuition, of course. It was just too personal to talk about at a nightclub.

“One more bitch on my hit list,” Raven said jokingly, but Anya chuckled and drowned her beer,

“Who was on your top list then?” Clarke asked, played along with her bestfriend,

“Of course the other bitch Cos-” Raven was cut off by Anya,

“Babe,” Anya shook her head and gave Raven a look,

“Uh… just another bitch, yeah,” Raven muttered and Clarke and Octavia looked at each other, but the blonde saw some kind of recognition in her roommate’s eyes,

“Ah, I knew who you meant. Well, she deserved to be on your list, Rae,” Octavia high-fived Raven and Anya only shook her head,

“I’ll deny being your wife when you were arrested,” Anya said jokingly and Raven gasped in dramatically,

“How could you, after all these years?” she wiped the imaginary tears on her eyes, causing Clarke and Octavia to laugh,

“Rae, we’ve only married for two years, stop being a dramatic bitch. Though I love you, my annoying bitch,” Anya smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek.

“Of course, I’m awesome like that,” Raven boasted and all of them laughed in unison.

//

Clarke was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the screen and accepted the call,

“Hello?” her voice was heavy with sleep,

 _“Yo, Griff! How about hangover breakfast? I’ll send you the address, be there in thirty minutes. Bring O with you, see you there!”_ then Raven ended the call before Clarke could say anything,

“Ugh, fucking Raven,” she groaned and checked the time. It was just eight in the morning, and she was thankful she didn’t drink more than a glass of beer last night. She went to the bathroom and got ready. Five minutes later she was in the kitchen where Octavia sat with only one eye opened,

“Raven woke me up,” she explained begrudgingly and Clarke chuckled,

“Come on, I’ll drive us there so you can have some more sleep on the way,” Clarke helped the younger girl up, and they walked to the front door. Clarke picked up her keys then put on her sneakers.

She put the address on the map and drove away. Octavia was asleep as soon as her ass hit the seat. She drove for twenty minutes and realized they were in a rich neighborhood. Houses with big front yards, some even had a small water fountain. She looked around and saw Raven’s car was parked in the driveway of a big house, or mansion, or whatever. She remembered the house she grew up in, and it wasn’t as big as the house in front of her.

“O, we’re here,” Clarke shook her body slightly and Octavia groaned, and then her eyes widened,

“What are we doing at my boss’ house?” she asked in faux confusion, Clarke missed the excited grin on her face when she unbuckled her seatbelt,

“Raven gave me the address. I thought it was her place?” Clarke said as she got out of the truck. She was about to call Raven to tell she was here when the front door opened and Raven walked out with the still sleepy Aden in her arms,

“Hey girls! Come in, Lexa just finished making pancakes for everyone. Hey buddy, look who’s here,” Raven woke the boy and his smile could lit up the entire town when his eyes landed on Clarke,

“Klark!” he wiggled his body and Raven had to put him down.

“Hello, little guy,” Clarke chuckled at his enthusiasm and squatted down so she was at the same height as him. Aden hugged her and she scooped him up in her arms,

“Mama make pancakes, come, come!” Aden wiggled his body again and Clarke put him down. He took her hand and led her into the house.

Raven and Octavia laughed at the scene in front of them. Clarke stopped in her track when they reached the kitchen. Aden let her hand go and ran to his mama who was wearing a cute pink apron, a fitting black t-shirt and thigh length navy blue shorts, her hair was up in a long ponytail. Clarke had to swallow hard at the sight of the beauty in front of her and tried hard to ignore the annoying twitch in her pants. Good thing she put on her compression shorts beneath her jeans,

Lexa smiled at her son who was fully awake all of sudden and it widened when she looked up and saw Clarke.

“Ah, you’re here. So that’s why he was so excited. Hello, _Klark_ ,” Lexa greeted with that dazzling smile and Clarke was a goner. Aden had his mama’s smile and Clarke was smitten already.

“Hello, hi,” Clarke wanted to slap her face for her stupid answer, but Raven beat her to it,

“Stop staring like a fool, Griff. You were way smoother than that all those years ago,” Raven slapped the back of her head and she glared at the Latina who only grinned and sat on one of the chair,

“Come sit down, I knew all of you must be hungry,” Lexa said as she strapped Aden in his highchair.

“Your gay is showing, Clarkey,” Octavia whispered and Clarke choked on air and the four adult laughed,

“You okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she suppressed a smile but failed,

“Peachy,” Clarke said embarrassedly.

The breakfast went rather smoothly, and Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes from seeking out Lexa, who was often helping Aden with his breakfast. Clarke felt some strange feelings in her belly.

They talked about everything, and Aden would pitch in his own story once in a while, though he struggled with his words and majorly just blabbering, but the four adults encouraged him and he finished his story.

After they were done with breakfast, they went to the backyard where everyone could enjoy the pleasant morning sun.

“Klark! Play?” Aden asked when Clarke was talking with Raven, Anya and Lexa. Octavia was sweating after chasing the energetic boy around,

“Aden, what do we say?” Lexa reminded him softly,

Aden smiled sheepishly, “Please?” he said and Clarke smiled. Her eyes met with the emerald greens of Lexa’s and her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat and smiled at the boy,

“Alright, what are we playing?” Clarke stood up and let Aden pulled her hand.

* * *

Lexa watched her son playing with his new favorite person and Lexa felt the warmth in her heart. Aden couldn’t stop talking about Clarke since that night they met at the store. The blonde was his Choco chips lady, since he didn’t know her name at the time. He would talk about how she gave up the last ice cream for him, though Lexa, Anya and Raven already knew because he talked about it almost every day. He would talk about how cool and beautiful her blonde hair was, and he would proudly say how their hair was in the same color.

And after the exhibition, all he talked about was how awesome Klark was. It was no longer about a stranger nicknamed Choco chips lady. Aden had a lot to tell his mama and aunts about his experiences from Clarke’s shoulders.

“She was really good with him. I’m still a bit shocked at how easily he let her in,” Anya commented from her right, and Raven huffed

“I’m totally forgotten,” Raven said and Lexa laughed,

“He’s two, Rae,” she chuckled at her friend’s pout,

“Aww… come here baby,” Anya cooed and Octavia and Lexa made gagging noise at the same time,

“You guys are so sweet it made me want to puke,” Lexa mocked and Anya and Raven just shooed her,

* * *

After breakfast at Lexa’s place, Clarke left with the biggest smile. Lexa was needed at her company, so Octavia offered to look after him even though it was her day off because Lexa decided to work from home. An hour after Lexa left, Clarke went home for the much needed sleep, not without a teary protest from her new fan, Aden. She promised him that she would visit him again. He made her do the pinky promise, much to Raven and Anya’s amusements.

Later that day, Clarke sat on the couch in the living room with half eaten take out on the coffee table. The TV was on but Clarke didn’t pay attention to what was playing.

It was one of those moments where Clarke would find herself scrolling down the pictures of babies on her Pinterest, and thought about what she did more almost three years ago. She was happy knowing that she helped giving a chance for the couple to have their own baby, but at the same time, she envied them. Clarke might act nonchalantly about it, but she loved kids, and dreamt about having her own little family one day.

After what happened with her ex-girlfriend, Clarke was never the same. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was scared to be in a relationship again. Clarke wore her heart on her sleeve, so when she loved someone, Clarke did it with her whole being. When Niylah betrayed her, Clarke was in pieces, and she wasn’t sure if she could feel whole again.

She kept looking at the pictures, and her tears fell. If the procedure succeeded, her son or daughter would be out there somewhere. But Clarke knew better than to look for him or her. Though they didn’t make her sign a legal agreement about it, it was a business transaction, and Clarke knew she had no right on the baby. And after spending time with Aden, Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to hold her own kid and it made her cry harder.

She was sniffling when Octavia found her. She just got home from babysitting Aden, and walked to the couch where the blonde was crying silently,

“Looking at babies pictures again?” Octavia asked softly and Clarke just nodded and curled into her best friend’s arms,

“That baby might be my only chance, O. My doctor told me at the time and I dismissed his advice not to donate my sperm and lose the chance to know my kid because I wasn’t allowed to find out who received it,” her voice was hoarse from crying, and Octavia rubbed her back soothingly,

“Miracle happens, Clarke. Don’t give up, okay? You’ll find the right girl one day, and have a big family and a dozen of dogs and I would gladly babysit them,” they chuckled and Clarke felt better a little bit.

“I think we need a girl night; popcorn and movies of your choice. What do you say? Octavia asked and Clarke smiled,

“That’s a good idea. Let’s watch Harry Potter,” Clarke said and put on the movie while Octavia went to the kitchen and came back with a bag of popcorn.

One hour into _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ , both of them had fallen asleep on the couch.

She was awoken by her ringtone and groaned. She searched for her phone and accepted the call without looking at the caller ID,

“Hello?” she said groggily,

“Clarke, it’s Lexa,” that voice sobered her and she looked at the time and it was one in the morning,

“Lexa? What happened?” Clarke could hear panic in Lexa’s voice,

“Aden has a fever, and he kept asking for you. I don’t know what to do. I asked Raven for your number, I hope it was okay. I’m sorry I woke you up, I…” the woman was rambling and Clarke cut her off,

“Hey, it’s okay, Lex. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” she said as she walked to her room and took her hoodie from her closet. She was still in her jeans and t-shirt, but it was cold at this hour. She brought a blanket for Octavia and covered her,

“Okay, Thank you, Clarke,” and the call ended. She shuffled around at the door as she put on her sneakers,

“Where are you going?” Octavia’s sleepy voice startled her,

“Shit, O! You scared me,” put a hand over her heart,

“It’s one in the morning, what happened?”

“Aden is sick and Lexa called me. He kept asking for me so I need to go now,” Clarke rushed out of the apartment and Octavia was right behind her after she took her jacket and phone, shoes in her hands and locked the door.

“I’ll drive us there, give me your key,” Clarke did as she said and opened the passenger door.

* * *

“Sshh, baby. It’s okay. Mama’s here,” Lexa picked her crying son and rubbed his back. She tried to make him take his syrup, but Aden would shove her hand and cried harder.

“Klark, Mama. I wants Klark,” he said in between his sobs and Lexa’s heart broke. He was never like this when he had a fever. Aden would calm down after Lexa rubbed his back and hummed to him softly. He would take his medicine bravely and fall asleep afterwards.

“Clarke will be here soon, baby. Come on, take your medicine,” Lexa tried again but the boy shook his head, his crying hadn’t lessened and Lexa sighed sadly. The doorbell rang and Lexa rushed downstairs with the still crying Aden in her arms.

She opened the door and sighed in relief upon seeing Clarke and Octavia,

“Hey, I’m sorry I had to call you so late,” Lexa stood aside to let her two guests into the house,

“Baby, Clarke is here, look,” Lexa said softly and Aden lifted his head,

“Klark?” his lips wobbled and his voice was tiny and scratchy after crying,

“Hey buddy,” Clarke cooed and Aden reached out to her and Lexa let Clarke hold him,

“Did he take his medicine?” Clarke asked as she rubbed the boy’s back soothingly,

“Not yet. He kept refusing his syrup and kept asking for you,” Lexa led them to the living room,

“Aden, would you take your medicine now?” Clarke asked softly and Aden nodded,

“I’ll get it,” Octavia offered and went upstairs,

“I’m sorry I made you drive all the way here, Clarke. He wouldn’t stop crying and his fever was getting worse,” Lexa sat down and sighed. Aden has been up for almost two hours,

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Clarke smiled reassuringly, and Lexa closed her eyes when the blonde squeezed her hand. The warmth that radiated from Clarke’s hand was comforting and it felt too long since Lexa felt like this.

For a whole week, Lexa needed to remind herself to stop thinking about the young blonde, or how her heart warmed at the sight of Aden was perched on Clarke’s shoulder that night at the exhibition. She overheard how some guests cooed at how cute Clarke and her son were, and her heart fluttered when Clarke didn’t correct them. Lexa saw a painting with Clarke’s name on it, and secretly bought it and had it delivered to her address the next day.

The said painting was now hung perfectly in her home office, and Lexa prayed that neither Anya nor Raven would find it out. They would surely tease her nonstop about having a crush on Clarke.

Lexa opened her eyes when the warmth was gone, and saw Clarke blushed,

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have …” Clarke started but Lexa shook her head, a small smile on her lips,

“Thank you,” she said and their eyes met. Lexa didn’t realize it before, but they were so close that she noticed for the first time the small beauty mark on the left side of her upper lip. She was entranced by this young woman, and Lexa had to force her sight from those pink lips and looked to Clarke’s blue eyes, hoping that she didn’t notice where her eyes were,

“Ehem!” they both startled at Octavia clearing her throat, and Lexa felt her ears reddened at being caught staring,

“Here’s his syrup,” Octavia gave it to Lexa and she poured the strawberry flavored syrup on the spoon, but Aden just stared at her hand and shook his head,

Clarke chuckled and took the spoon from her and brought it closer to Aden’s lips, who opened his mouth and drank his syrup,

“Your son is so whipped,” Octavia commented and they laughed,

“Well, could you blame him?” Lexa surprised herself when she winked at Clarke, and laughed softly when Clarke blushed at her not so subtle flirting,

 _Really, Lex?_ She scolded herself mentally,

“Like mother like son,” Octavia whispered to her, and Lexa couldn’t deny that.

Clarke was still rubbing Aden’s back and Lexa noticed that his eyes were closed,

“I think he was finally asleep,” Lexa said and Clarke stood up carefully not to startle him,

“I’ll take him to his room,” Clarke looked at her in silence question and Lexa nodded. She stood from the couch and walked upstairs knowing Clarke was right behind her.

Clarke put Aden on the bed carefully while Lexa watched the most heart-warming scene happened in front of her. Clarke tucked Aden in his fluffy blanket and caressed his cheek,

“Good night buddy. Get well soon,” Clarke whispered loud enough for Lexa to hear but didn’t disturb the peaceful silence, and when Clarke kissed his forehead, Lexa’s breathe hitched. It was so beautiful and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder how good it would feel to have this every day for the rest of her life. Lexa realized it was a dangerous thought, but a girl could dream, right?

“Uhm, sorry. I couldn’t stop myself and just had to kiss him good night. I would understand if it made you uncomfortable,” Clarke said apologetically, her hand went and scratch on her nose nervously, and Lexa chuckled,

“It’s okay Clarke,” she smiled at the younger girl and moved aside so that Clarke could step out of Aden’ s room, and Lexa left the door ajar. They walked downstairs and was met with three pairs of curious eyes,

“Rae, Ahn. When did you arrive?” Lexa went to hug Anya and Raven. She called Raven and asked Clarke’s number after she called Octavia but it went to voicemail. She told them what happened and hung up after Raven gave the number,

“We just got here. O said you were tucking him in. Did he take his syrup?” Anya asked as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

“Yeah, only when Clarke gave it that he finally took his medicine,” Lexa said and Raven snorted,

“Our boy was smitten by Klark,” she said and they all laughed.

They talked for a bit and it was almost four in the morning when Lexa yawned and felt the need to snuggle in her warm bed.

“I think it’s time for me and O to go home,” Clarke announced as she checked the time,

“Or maybe you could stay here, there were guest rooms enough for all of us,” Raven said and Lexa noticed the look she shared with Anya and Octavia. She knew what her best friends were thinking, and after months of knowing Octavia, Lexa knew that the younger brunette got along really well with Raven.

“Ugh I’m so tired, I don’t think I can drive us back,” Octavia exaggerated her yawn and Clarke rolled her eyes,

“I’ll drive, come on,” Clarke was about to move from her place when they heard alarm blared from the driveway,

“What the fuck? That’s my car, I’ll be right back,” Raven rushed to the front door and Lexa didn’t miss how Anya and Octavia hid their smiles and she narrowed her eyes at them,

“What?” Anya asked innocently,

Lexa just shook her head and she glanced at Clarke, who didn’t seem to notice the whole exchange,

“It was just a stray cat jumping on my car,” Raven informed when she was back in the house again,

“Oh, Clarke I think you should really stay. You had a flat tire,” Raven said nonchalantly and Lexa noticed she gave a thumb up secretly,

“You’re kidding, right?” Clarke stood up and ran outside to check her car. When she was back after a minute or so, she sat back down and looked suspiciously at Raven,

“You’re right. Two flat tires actually. I was surprised at how precise the tear was,” Clarke said and Lexa held back laughter,

“Yeah, must be some drunken teenager playing prank. You know how they could be nowadays,” Raven said as she gathered her phone and walked to the stairs,

“Are you coming, babe?” the Latina called and Anya was on her feet right away,

“See you at breakfast, Clarke,” Anya said her goodbye and winked at Lexa and Octavia,

“Come on, I’ll show you the guest room,” Lexa said

They walked upstairs to the only empty room, since Anya and Raven already took one of the guestrooms as their own. After Costia left, they often stayed over and Lexa loved their company more than she would ever admit.

“I’ll just take the couch, O can sleep in there alone,” Clarke said when Octavia threw herself on the bed unceremoniously,

“It was just a few hours before dawn, and O was a messy sleeper,” Clarke chuckled and nodded her head at the sight of Octavia, who was already snoring and took up the whole bed,

“But it would be uncomfortable,” Lexa said apologetically as they walked back to the living room,

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Clarke smiled and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat again,

“I had spare blankets and pillows, I’ll be right back,” she said and Clarke nodded.

Lexa went to her room and opened her huge closet then retrieved the blanket and took the pillow on the other side of her bed. She only put it there for aesthetic value and never slept on the left side of the bed, not after…

She shook her head, didn’t want to think about it and dampened her current mood.

When Lexa was back in the living room with a blanket and pillow in her arms, Clarke was already fallen asleep; her head was on the armrest and her legs were the opposite side. Lexa couldn’t hold the smile blossoming on her lips at the sight.

Clarke was beautiful and there was something in the way she talk, or laugh, or the way her eyes lit up when she played with Aden yesterday in the backyard. Clarke didn’t treat her differently despite knowing who she was and Lexa was grateful for it.

Lexa covered Clarke with the blanket, and lifted her head carefully to slip the pillow beneath her. Lexa was so close in this position, and she traced Clarke’s face with her eyes diligently. Her fingers itched to map that button nose, to feel those lips and to caress the soft curve of her jaw.

She heard Clarke snored softly and smiled,

“Thank you for coming, you must be really tired,” Lexa whispered. She leaned forward as if she was in a trance. Her lips barely brushed Clarke’s and she jerked back when she realized what she’s done,

“Fuck, get yourself together, Lexa,” she scolded herself and went upstairs after she turned the light off and entered her room, completely missed the three figures that hid in the dimly lit hallway,

“Did I see it right? She kissed Clarke, right?” Raven whispered excitedly,

“She definitely did,” Octavia nodded solemnly,

“It was just a peck on the lips. It wasn’t count as a kiss,” Anya said, but sighed when her wife raised one eyebrow,

“We put a bet on whether Clarke or Lexa made the first move, however small it was,” Raven said with a smirk,

“And we won the bet because Lexa made the first move,” Octavia grinned and Anya took out her wallet begrudgingly. She gave them fifty dollars each and cursed her luck then went back to her room, leaving the smug Raven and Octavia

“I wouldn’t think Lexie still has it in her,” Anya said when Raven was back in their room,

“You underestimated our Commander, babe. Now let’s sleep, I need to rest my awesome brain for a few hours so that I could think another brilliant idea to get them together,” Raven curled up on the bed into Anya’s arms.

“You’re impossible, but I love you,” Anya kissed her head and they were asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The blonde fell asleep while Lexa retrieved the blanket and pillow for her.

But then she felt soft breathe on her cheek, soft lips brushed on hers, and Clarke’s whole being was awake, but she stayed still, pretending to sleep so as not to make it awkward for them.

“Fuck! Get yourself together, Lexa,” she heard the brunette scolded herself, and then her presence was gone.

Clarke opened her eyes after a while, and realized that her dick decided to make its existence known. Clarke groaned quietly and shifted her body. It was uncomfortable to wear a compression shorts all night. She only wore them today because she was out of clean underwear,

“What are you, frat boy?” she scolded her stupid anatomy quietly and tugged on her jeans, hoping to relieve some pressure.

That was how Clarke found herself staring at the ceilings, wishing the sun would come out soon. She needed to go to bathroom, but didn’t know where it was, and Clarke didn’t want to walk around the house like a creep,

Clarke sat alone in the dark and took a deep breath. She unlocked her phone and opened her YouTube app, looking for funny videos to distract her mind and body from the feeling of Lexa’s lips on hers and how nice it felt.

She was so immersed in the dog vs. cat’s videos, that she didn’t notice that someone turned on the light,

“Clarke?”

She jumped and probably gave herself whiplash from how fast she turned her head to the sound,

“Lexa?” she asked dumbly,

“Why are you awake? It was still early,” the brunette walked into the kitchen and was back with two bottles of cold water, and Clarke scooted further to the other side of the couch so that Lexa could sat down,

“Ah, I … uhm,” Clarke was distracted by Lexa’s sleepwear, and she felt like the worst human being ever existed on earth for getting hard at the mere presence of this beautiful woman. She prided herself for her self-control when it came to sexual drive. Clarke wasn’t a fuckboy who would sleep around with every attractive woman she met; she wasn’t one for a one night stand. But this had never happened before, and Clarke just wished that the ground would just swallow her whole right now,

“I told you the couch would be uncomfortable to sleep on,” Lexa said with a chuckle and Clarke basked in the melodic sound. She distracted her mind and looked at her phone screen, it was just five past thirty, and Clarke was curious as to why Lexa was awake,

“You were up too early, was there something wrong?” Clarke asked and Lexa was silent for a while, before she saw Lexa’s eyes set on her lips and exhaled slowly as if to encourage herself.

“You knew, don’t you?” she asked softly and Clarke knew what she meant, but she acted as if she didn’t,

“Knew what?” Clarke asked, and Lexa sat closer. Clarke turned so that she faced Lexa,

“That I kissed you,” there, Lexa said it and Clarke’s heart raced, didn’t know if Lexa would hate her for pretending to be asleep after that,

“I didn’t want to make you feel awkward,” she whispered, eyes casted anywhere but at the woman in front of her,

“Why would it be awkward?” Lexa was closer now, too close for Clarke’s sanity,

“I couldn’t fall asleep,” _because of you_ , Clarke could hear the unspoken words when she looked into those emerald green eyes. Lexa leaned in closer she could feel her warm breathe,

“Same,” Clarke whispered, her heart was about to burst when Lexa chuckled again,

_Fuck it!_

Clarke took the chance and connected their lips, and her world stopped then restarted itself when Lexa responded to the kiss. This was the most alive Clarke has ever felt, their lips moved in a slow dance, and Clarke knew she found the one thing she’s been looking for in a long time; home.

They separated for air after a sweet long minute,

“That was, wow…” Lexa whispered in awe, and she frowned when she noticed the single tear on Clarke’s cheek,

“Clarke? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I …” Clarke cut her off with another kiss, deeper than before. They were both breathless when Clarke ended the kiss,

“I was just overwhelmed,” Clarke whispered and Lexa laughed softly,

“I almost think that I was a bad kisser,” Lexa joked and Clarke shook her head rapidly,

“No! That was the best… kiss,” Clarke said and smiled shyly,

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled somewhat shyly and flirty, and Clarke would combust into thousands of rainbow fireworks if this continued,

“Coffee?” Lexa offered, saving Clarke from this sweet torture,

“Yeah, a cup of hot coffee would be nice,” Clarke said in husky voice and she cleared her throat,

“Okay, dork,” Lexa laughed and stood from the couch. Clarke was in trance for a while, watching Lexa’s toned body cladded in a black tank and grey boyshorts. She shook her head and followed Lexa to the kitchen.

And for the nth time, they both were oblivious of the three adults who were hidden near the stairs in the same place they were before. Octavia was woken by the sound of Lexa’s door opened since the room she was in was the closest to Lexa’s. She peeked and saw Lexa walked downstairs and woke Raven and Anya up quietly. They watched the whole thing and Raven and Octavia jumped excitedly while Anya smiled softly.

Maybe Raven’s and Octavia’s matchmaking skill wasn’t really needed after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Aden was the best wingman ever, 
> 
> do you like it? kudos please,  
>  and as always, thanks for reading, and all your comments were awesome, just what i need to kick my lazy ass,


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I wrote smut. I'm sorry if it was a bit awkward.   
> hope you liked it.

Lexa didn’t know where her confidence came from, wasn’t sure if it was caused by the lack of sexual activities in the last two years, or was it something else? The memories of their first kiss and her flirting with Clarke made her blush every time it crossed her mind. Clarke made her feels things, it was like they’ve met before and her soul recognized Clarke’s.

It was Friday again and Lexa hadn’t seen Clarke since after spending the last weekend with her and their friends. They didn’t talk about what happened, but she was happy that Clarke didn’t make it awkward between them, at least until the artist stopped texting her all of a sudden. On Monday, Clarke texted her and wished her a good day. Lexa was smiling the entire day in her office, but today her mood was not so bright because Clarke hadn’t texted her back since Tuesday night and Lexa was starting to think that maybe it was a mistake and Clarke didn’t feel the same way. She didn’t want to make it more awkward than it already has if she texted Clarke after three days of silence.

Aden had been asking when Clarke would come to play with him again. His fever had finally gone on Sunday but Lexa restricted his playtime for the day and he was asleep when Clarke and Octavia left. So his mood was no better than his mama’s, and Lexa felt guilt twisting her insides. Maybe half of it was Lexa’s fault for not being the first one to start their conversation. Her mornings were spent preparing breakfast and Aden’s lunch box for later when he was in the day care. And then there was work, and she didn’t want to disturb Clarke with her messages. So she waited, and overthinking, and now she messed up.

Lexa had just finished making dinner for her and Aden, and Octavia had gone home half an hour ago after Lexa arrived. Aden was already on his highchair, playing with his new toy cars that Anya brought for him yesterday.

“Pasta!” Aden squealed excitedly and put his toy cars away at the sight of his favorite dish for the day.

Lexa smiled and gathered the toys to put it back into his toys box in the living room. She walked back into the kitchen and put some of the pasta on her plate and sat down on the dining table, but before she could enjoy her dinner, the doorbell rang and she sighed.

“Eat slowly, sweetheart,” she kissed his head and chuckled at seeing his face was already smeared with tomato sauce, and went to open the door.

“Hey,” Clarke was standing in front of her with a shy smile on her face and Lexa was stunned because she didn’t expect to see Clarke. The blonde looked beautiful in a dark grey button down beneath her black jacket and blue jeans,

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa greeted back when she found her voice again after a few seconds and smiled, her sullen mood was all gone now and her heart fluttered after seeing Clarke again for the first time in a week.

Lexa moved aside to let Clarke in, but the blonde didn’t move,

“Clarke? Are you coming or not?” Lexa smirked at the blush on Clarke’s cheek when Lexa noticed the blonde’s staring,

“Uhm… yeah, okay,” Clarke stuttered out and Lexa chuckled,

“So, what brought you here at this hour?” Lexa led Clarke to the living room,

“Ah… I just want to give this to Aden,” Clarke smiled and Lexa finally noticed the box in the blonde’s hands,

“And it has to be tonight?” Lexa decided to tease Clarke a bit and she had to hide her smile when Clarke stuttered again and Lexa found it adorable,

“No, but… I thought he would love this when I saw it this afternoon, so I drove here directly from the gallery, and … yeah. Sorry,” Clarke shut her mouth and Lexa laughed. She found the rambling Clarke was even cuter,

“It’s okay Clarke. Actually, we’re about to have dinner, would you like to join us?”

“Oh, no it’s okay. I don’t want to impose,” Clarke answered but Lexa dragged her to the kitchen anyway,

“Nonsense. Come on,” and Lexa laughed when Clarke’s stomach growled, the blonde’s face red in embarrassment,

And the boy, upon hearing his name and Clarke’s voice was already bouncing excitedly on his chair,

“Klark!” he greeted the older blonde happily and Clarke ruffled his hair,

“Hey buddy,” Clarke smiled and Lexa had to put more force to look away and walked to the shelve and took out a new plate for Clarke,

“You staying for dinner?” Aden asked happily as Lexa brought the plate and put it on the table in front of Clarke,

“Are you okay with that, baby?” Lexa asked and chuckled at the overexcited toddler,

“Yes! And we can play after dinner?” Aden asked to Clarke who in turn looked at Lexa, who raised her eyebrow,

“Can we, please?” Clarke asked with a bright smile, followed by Aden who looked at her with those puppy eyes,

“Please, mama?” he asked. Lexa looked at them in amusement, because she would’ve allowed Aden to play with Clarke for a while before his bedtime, but Lexa enjoyed the attention of two pairs of blue eyes trying to win her.

Lexa sighed and then smiled at her son,

“Okay, you can play with Klark after dinner,” Lexa smiled when Aden clapped his hands,

“Thanks mama!” he said before eating his pasta as quickly as possible without making more mess,

“Thanks mama,” Clarke teased before she digs in her pasta, and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat at Clarke’s teasing. But then Clarke’s eyes widened when she realized what she said and her face was as red as the sauce on her pasta.

Lexa smirked and winked at the blushing Clarke,

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Clarke started, but Lexa cut her off,

“I don’t mind, Clarke,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke ducked her blushing face,

“Okay, that’s… good to know. I’ll just eat before I embarrassed myself further,” the blonde mumbled and Lexa shook her head as she laughed at the adorable woman.

They finished dinner and Lexa had to push Clarke out of the kitchen when she insisted to do the dishes.

Lexa watched for a while as Aden proudly showed his new toy cars to Clarke, who smiled and presented the box she brought to Aden. The two years old boy unwrapped the box impatiently and jumped excitedly when he saw it was coloring books completed with crayons with all colors, and a car that he could transform into a robot,

“Thank you Klark!” Aden was grinning happily and Lexa noticed the smile on Clarke’s face faltered when Aden hugged her. Lexa swore she saw the Clarke’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

Lexa didn’t want to think about it and went to do the dishes while Clarke and Aden played in the living room.

As soon as Lexa was done with the dishes, the doorbell rang again and she went to the front door and opened it, only to be met with the last person she’d wanted to see,

“What are you doing here?” she said, and Lexa couldn’t hide the defensive tone in her voice,

* * *

Clarke heard Lexa’s muffled voice from the door and then the other person’s voice, a woman,

“ _I’ve made myself clear the other day, Costia. I’m not letting you to meet him_ ,” Lexa said in her business voice,

 _“You can’t be serious, Lex. Aden was my son too since he was born when we’re still married,”_ the other woman, Costia, said a bit louder, and Aden looked at Clarke in confusion when he heard his name,

 _“I think you’ve forgotten that you lost your rights to see him and call him yours when you divorced me and agreed to give up the custody,”_ Lexa sounded annoyed

 _“Just let me see him once, Lex, it wouldn’t hurt anyone,”_ Costia said and Clarke noticed the slight slurring in her speech and knew that the woman was drunk,

 _“I don’t want my son to see you, especially when you’re drunk. We were done when you left, and now I’m glad that I accepted the divorce. Get out of my house!”_ Lexa said and not a moment later Clarke heard the door closed and locked.

Aden was now in her arms because he was afraid of the loud arguments. Clarke ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair as he buried his face into the nook of her neck. Clarke didn’t know why she felt connected to the boy even though she’d only known him for two weeks.

Clarke almost cried when Aden thanked and hugged her after he opened the gifts she brought for him. Maybe it was the maternal instincts in her that made her emotional, and the thought of never seeing her own child added to the inner turmoil she was in.

She saw Lexa walked back to the living room and noticed the frown on her face, her eyes reflected pain and sadness and it made Clarke’s heart clenched painfully. Aden ran to his mama when he noticed something was not right,

“Mama? Tummy hurt?” Aden asked with a sad pout and Lexa shook her head as she picked his up into her arms. Clarke watched as the older woman hugged her son tightly as if she was afraid of losing him,

“Mama is fine, baby. What were you and Clarke playing just now? Can I join?” Lexa kissed his cheeks and Aden giggled,

“I colors a dinos…” he said excitedly but was cut off with a yawn and Clarke chuckled,

“We were coloring dinosaurs,” she explained and Aden nodded,

“Dinosaurs!” he repeated and then yawned again,

“Are you ready for bedtime, honey?” Lexa asked and Aden nodded,

“Klark read books?” he asked hopefully and Clarke wanted to do it but she knew that it wasn’t her place, and Lexa came to her rescue, noticing her hesitation,

“Maybe next time, okay?” Lexa smiled when Aden accepted though with a pout that pulled on Clarke’s heartstring,

“Promise?” he looked at her with those blue eyes and Clarke smiled and nodded,

“Promise,” she crossed her heart and Aden giggled,

“Nite nite Klark,” he waved sleepily as Lexa carried him to his room.

She sighed and looked around the room and smiled at the mess that it was in. Toys were everywhere, and some of the crayons were littered on the carpet. Clarke put the toys back into the box that was filled to the brim with various toys and almost jumped when Lexa cleared her throat,

“You don’t have to clean the mess he made, Clarke,” Lexa smiled as she took a plastic sword from Clarke’s hand,

“But thank you,” Lexa said softly and Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking down to those lips that made her crazy the whole week. They hadn’t talk about the kiss and Clarke was thankful because she didn’t trust herself not to break if Lexa decided that it was a mistake and that she regretted it. Because as hard as Clarke tried to dismiss it, her attraction to Lexa wasn’t going away even after she stopped texting the brunette to cool down her raging hormone, but today she couldn’t and didn’t want to stop whatever it was she was feeling towards the enchanting woman.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke said and cleared her throat,

“Are you okay?” she asked carefully and noticed Lexa put on her stoic mask that Clarke only saw once when Lexa accepted a phone call from her company,

“I’m fine, Clarke. I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Lexa smiled apologetically and Clarke nodded, wasn’t sure what to say. Should she ask about what happened or just leave it at that?

Lexa led them back to the couch and Clarke was nervous with the close proximity between them.

“That was my ex-wife,” Lexa spoke up after a moment of silence.

Clarke noticed the tinge of anger and sadness in her voice and she wanted to hug and comfort the woman but stopped herself before she could,

“I don’t want her to meet Aden. She didn’t deserve to know him after she left. She didn’t even fight hard enough,” Lexa chuckled darkly ad Clarke reached out hesitantly to her shoulder and squeezed it softly,

“I’m sorry,” Clarke wasn’t sure what to say, but her heart was in pain seeing Lexa like this,

“I didn’t know her, but I knew that she messed up big time by leaving you and Aden,” Clarke said with a serious face and Lexa chuckled,

Lexa looked at her with an indescribable intensity and Clarke gulped. What if she’d crossed the line and upset Lexa? But the brunette laughed softly,

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa finally smiled and Clarke breathed out in relief,

They stayed like that for a long minute, and when Clarke couldn’t take the silence anymore, she cleared her throat,

“Lexa, I-”

“Are we-”

They spoke up at the same time, and Lexa chuckled at their timing,

“You first,” the CEO smiled and Clarke was roped into another universe where she would savor those full lips and worship her beauty every waking moment. She shook herself out of her thoughts,

“Uhm, I think we should… talk?” Clarke cringed at the nerve in her voice,

“Hm?” Lexa encourage her to go on and Clarke took a calming breathe,

“We kissed,” the artist said but it sounded more like a question,

“Yes, we did,” Lexa said and Clarke noticed how those emerald eyes trailed down to her mouth,

“And we haven’t talk about that,” Clarke said again and their eyes met,

“Mmhm, because someone suddenly disappeared,” Lexa smirked and raised an eyebrow,

Okay, that was her fault for running away like a coward and she was ashamed of it,

“I…” she took a sharp breath and chanced a glance to those emerald green eyes that was studying her in amusement,

“I was scared… I know it was stupid, but-” Clarke was cut off as Lexa giggled and apologized,

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you or anything. But I kinda felt the same after you stopped texting suddenly. I thought, maybe it was a mistake for you. Maybe it was because I’ve never texted you first and you felt like I didn’t want to. And I didn’t want to make it awkward if I suddenly texted you,” Lexa said as she smiled sadly and Clarke wanted to kick herself in the gut for causing it,

“No! no, it wasn’t a mistake, not for me. And it wasn’t your fault; I understand that you had many things to do, what with works and Aden. I just didn’t want to come on too strong and annoyed you,” Clarke blushed when Lexa smirked knowingly,

“So, we kissed. And you liked it?” Lexa asked rhetorically and Clarke had a hard time not to stare at those inviting lips.

“Yeah…” the blonde’s answer was a raspy whisper,

“And what are you going to do about it?” Lexa asked softly, Clarke caught a flash of insecurity behind those bright eyes and pretty smile,

“I want to get to know you better,” Clarke found her confident and reached for Lexa’s hand then ran her thumb on the back of it in soothing manner.

Clarke waited nervously as she saw Lexa weighed her choices,

“Are you sure, Clarke?” Lexa asked, her voice trembled slightly and Clarke wanted to assure this woman that Clarke Griffin didn’t mess around, a bit of an idiot, yes, but never one to mess with feelings. And what she was feeling toward Lexa was more than just a crush. She wanted to be the one to soothe her worries.

“Yes, I am,” her voice was strong and she held her breath, waiting for Lexa to give her answer,

“I want to get to know you too, Clarke.” Lexa smiled shyly, and Clarke grinned happily. She felt Lexa turned her palm up and thread their fingers, reveled in the warmth she felt.

* * *

“Text me when you get home?” Lexa let the blonde’s warm hand go when they reached Clarke’s truck,

“I will,” Clarke was looking at her with those blue eyes that stole every bit of her logic. Her eyes fluttered closed when Clarke planted a soft kiss on her left cheek.

“Good night, Lexa,” Clarke whispered and Lexa wasn’t ready to let her go. She grabbed Clarke’s jacket and pulled her closer, locking their lips in an intense kiss. Her body shook with nerves and excitement when Clarke easily took over, her tongue probed between her lips demanding entrance. She opened her lips and moaned at the taste of the Clarke. She draped her arms around Clarke’s neck; their fronts flushed together when Clarke’s hands found their place on her hips and held her closer.

Lexa took back control by nipping on the blonde’s bottom lip and she shivered when Clarke moaned into their kiss, and her hips bucked into Clarke’s involuntarily, and gasped when she felt something unusual. She felt the artist’s breath hitched at the contact and froze before she pulled back from the kiss abruptly,

“Fuck… Lex… I- I’m-” Clarke’s face was flushed, and Lexa knew hers was in the same state.

“Clarke?” in her lust-hazed stupor, Lexa noticed Clarke fidgeted uncomfortably on her feet and looked down, noticing a not so small bulge on the blonde’s jeans, her eyes widened,

_Was that… oh!_

“I…” Clarke looked down at herself and took a deep breathe, and Lexa was stunned at the realization, silent in her understanding, but apparently Clarke took it the wrong way if the pain behind her blue eyes were any indication, and Lexa didn’t have time to react when Clarke turned around and unlocked her truck door,

“I should probably go, good night Lex,” and then Clarke was gone, and Lexa snapped out of her stupor. Her clouded mind was too slow to catch up to the fact that she had unintentionally hurt Clarke’s feelings by not reacting,

“Clarke, wait!” she called out but Clarke’s truck didn’t slow down,

“Shit!” she cursed and took a calming breath and went back inside.

She locked the door and went to her room. She checked her phone, contemplating what she was going to say. She gave up after a moment, her mind was distracted by the tingling arousal she felt in her core. It has been too long for her,

“Damn it!” she cursed and went to take the much needed shower, not before she took care of her needs.

//

An hour later, Lexa was in her pajamas, lying on her bed with her phone in hand. Clarke hadn’t texted her, and Lexa understood if the blonde decided to ignore her after how her reaction appeared to be; rejection, and Lexa was far from that. Clarke’s condition didn’t bother her; she was just too aroused to react to Clarke’s sudden fear,

_Fear_

She realized what she saw in Clarke’s eyes. It wasn’t just pain resided in them, and now Lexa felt ten times worse than before. She sat up on the bed and unlocked her phone screen, but before she could type her message, the fear fed on her insecurities; that maybe Clarke was mad at her and didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. That she wasn’t enough for Clarke because the blonde thought Lexa couldn’t accept her condition. So, she locked her phone and put it on her nightstand.

She tried to sleep her worries off, but her thoughts were too loud though sleep finally claimed her three hours later at 11 p.m., after many tosses and turns.

She groaned when incessant sound woke her up. The call stopped just as she reached out to the nightstand to grab the device and squinted at the harsh light. It was almost 2 a.m., and there were two missed calls. She didn’t have a chance to check who it was because her phone vibrated again as Clarke’s ID flashed on the screen.

She answered the call and took a deep breath,

“Hello? Clarke?” she waited, there was shuffling on the background

“ _Lexaaaa…. Heyyy_ ,” Clarke’s drunken voice came through, there was shuffling in the background and someone cursed,

“ _Shit, Clarke. Stop making drunken call and no, put that bottle away_ ,” it was Octavia and Lexa exhaled in relief

 _“Hey, Lexa. Sorry, Clarke decided to be an idiot tonight. I’ll hang up now, ni-_ ”

“Is Clarke okay?” Lexa cut off and Octavia sighed,

_“Did something happen? I haven’t seen Clarke drink this much since forever,”_

“It’s… never mind. I’ll just call her when she was sober,” Lexa said, relief that nothing happened to Clarke, but knowing the reason for Clarke’s drinking was her was like a punch in the gut, it wasn’t pleasant.

 _“Okay. Good night Lex. For fuck’s sake Clarke! Stop stripping your clothes in the kitchen! Come on, I’ll help you to your room,”_ the call ended and Lexa felt her face burned at the image of Clarke shirtless,

“Damn it! Horny much, Lex?” she scolded herself and plopped back on the bed.

Sleep wasn’t much of help after that when all she saw was Clarke; her blue eyes, the dimple on her chin, the beauty mark on her upper lip, the frown she always had when she was deep in thoughts, her smile that warmed her heart. But of all things, the pain in those eyes was her breaking point. She woke up three hours later, just before her alarm went off, determined to make it right. She would be damned if she let this amazing woman drift away from her because she was too horny to assure her that it was okay, that the fact about her unusual anatomy wasn’t a bad thing, that Lexa didn’t reject her.

She texted Octavia, asking for their address, and was glad that the younger brunette replied to her ten minutes later, and offered to babysit Aden even though it was Saturday.

* * *

Clarke groaned as she stirred under her blanket and shielded her eyes from the harsh light of late morning,

“Get that sweet ass of yours out of bed, Clarke,” she heard Octavia somewhere in her room,

“Fuck off, O,” she groaned again when Octavia pulled the blanket off her,

“Come on, babe. It was nine thirty and I’m going to Lexa’s to babysit Aden. I made you sandwich and coffee,” Octavia was determined to get her out of the bed, but Clarke didn’t feel like it,

“I’m not hungry,” she mumbled, but her stomach didn’t agree,

“See? Come on, take a shower and then you can eat. You stink,” Octavia scrunched her nose, and Clarke sniffed her half naked body,

“Ugh… how much did I drink last night?” Clarke asked as she slung her legs to the edge of her bed and cursed when her head pounded.

“Enough to make a fool of yourself,” Octavia smirked and Clarke groaned again,

Octavia left her room and Clarke went to take the much needed shower. When she was done twenty minutes later, her memories about last night came back in a rush; Lexa, the dinner, the talk, the kiss, Lexa’s crotch pressed onto her hard on, Lexa’s silence, the doubt and her fears, crowded bar, the whisky, and the drunken call. There was something more, but she couldn’t recall what it was about.

She took a deep breath and cursed at herself for being a coward again. She ran away, not giving any chance for Lexa to react.

“Ugh, I fucked up. Stupid, stupid!” she hid her face in her palms.

After blowing her hair dry, she went to the kitchen only to find sticky note from Octavia on the table next to her sandwich. She picked it up and read the message:

_-Put your pants on-_

Clarke scoffed and looked down on herself. She was only in her boxers, just like any other day before she went to the gallery. It was comfy, sue her!

“Why should I?” she scoffed again and put the notes down. There was a knock at the door and she frowned, did O forget something?

“Hang on!” she said as she walked to the front door, not bothering to put her pants on.

She opened the door, and her heart raced at the sight of Lexa, who was standing in front of her, small bag in her hand,

“Lexa…?”

Clarke was glued to the floorboard, unable to move.

“Clarke?” the hesitation in Lexa’s voice snapped her out,

“Lexa, hey. Come on in,” Clarke stepped aside and Lexa walked in,

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes; Lexa was here,

“I’m sorry,” Lexa’s voice was small and Clarke shook her head,

“What? No, Lexa. I’m sorry for leaving like that, and for calling you so late,” Clarke took a step closer and noticed the bags under the woman’s eyes, which widened when they unintentionally looked down. Clarke followed suit and cursed at her carelessness,

“Uhm… why are you in your boxers?” Lexa asked, a lone eyebrow quirked up, amusement evident in her green eyes,

“Ah… I was in the shower and…” Clarke noticed Lexa’s eyes strayed lower again, and the blonde felt the familiar twitch in her lower body at Lexa’s scrutiny,

“Cute boxers,” Lexa commented. She was wearing the pink one with black cat’s paw prints on them, and the slight rasp in Lexa’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by her,

“I… thanks…?” she said, unsure of what to say in this kind of situation. She felt her cock twitched again and tugged on her t-shirt in hope of covering the evidence of her arousal. Her face was burning in embarrassment and Lexa chuckled,

“I brought you something for your hangover,” Lexa lifted the bag she was holding, and Clarke was thankful for any distraction.

“Thank you, you don’t have to bring me anything,” she took the bag that held a stainless steel container and brought it to the kitchen with Lexa behind her. She put the bag on the table and turned around, seeing Lexa inspecting the room before her green eyes landed on her blue ones.

“Nice place,” Lexa commented and walked closer, Clarke chuckled at that,

“Not as tidy as your kitchen, but thanks,” her breathed was caught in her throat when Lexa stopped in front of her, so close that Clarke was afraid Lexa could hear how her heart thundered at their close proximity,

“About last night… I’m sorry. You didn’t give me time to recover from that hell of a kiss,” Lexa laughed nervously.

“It wasn’t because you were put off by the idea that I have a…” Clarke hesitated,

“That you have a penis?” Lexa lifted her eyebrow,

“And a big one if the size of that tent was of any indication,” Lexa smirked and nodded at her crotch,

Clarke looked down and groaned, feeling embarrassed by her uncontrolled desire. Blame her for being attracted to the beautiful and amazing woman in front of her.

“Ugh, sorry. It’s just…” she tugged at her boxers but Lexa grabbed her hand,

“Stop,” Lexa commanded and her cock decided to embarrassed her further when it twitched at that,

“Someone’s eager,” Lexa smirked again, though her ears were a bit red, just like her cheeks,

“Can you blame me?” it was now Clarke’s turn to smirked when Lexa blushed and ducked her head.

Clarke cleared her throat,

“So, you’re okay with my…condition?” she asked timidly, and almost cried when Lexa smiled and cupped her face, thumbs caressing the sides of her cheeks,

“I like you, Clarke. A lot. You’re beautiful, no matter what,” Lexa said determinedly, her green eyes were earnest and honest, and Clarke did cry. She was never ashamed of how she was born, but the fear of rejection from someone important to her was still there. Maybe it was because of how her mom saw her as a mistake, as something unnatural and needed to be corrected.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Lexa’s soothing words only made her cry harder. The CEO pulled her into her arms, and Clarke held onto her like she was her lifeline, broken sobs escaped her throat,

“Thank you,” she croaked between her sobs, and Lexa shushed her, hands drawing comfortable circles on her back.

“No, Clarke. Thank you, for being you,”

After a while, her sobs has tapered down and Clarke pulled back a little, enough to be able to see the smile that adorned Lexa’s lips as her thumbs wiped away the tears on her cheeks. The look in those green eyes wasn’t one of a pity or judgmental, it was an acceptance which Clarke didn’t realize she needed until Lexa gave it to her.

She closed her eyes when Lexa leaned in and sealed her lips with her own. It was soft and slow, the way Lexa guided her to another universe where nothing mattered; just her and Lexa. She gasped when Lexa pressed her front to hers, trapping her between Lexa and the table. Her erection poked into Lexa’s inner thigh, earning a soft moan from her,

Lexa slowed down their kiss and pulled back, leaving both of them breathless,

“Is this okay?” Lexa whispered as her right hand reached down and palmed her hard cock through the fabric,

“Y-you… don’t… have to, Lex,” her voice trembled and she shuddered when Lexa kissed her neck,

“I want to,” the brunette whispered and Clarke nodded, not able to form any words at the sight of Lexa’s blown pupils. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and wordlessly guided her to her room, where Lexa pressed her against the door and kissed her.

The brunette then maneuvered their bodies, and walked them to the bed where Clarke let her pushed her down. Lexa trailed kisses down her throat and Clarke couldn’t stop the whimper escaped from her lips,

“Sshh…” Lexa snaked her hand beneath her t-shirt and teased her abs,

“Lex…” she begged, for what, she wasn’t sure,

“Hm…?” was Lexa’s reaction as the brunette hooked her fingers on boxers and slid them down. Clarke sighed in relief when her almost painful cock was released from its confinement, and it jumped at the attention,

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned and chuckled when she twitched again,

“Sorry,” Clarke said sheepishly,

“It’s cute, and fuck, you’re bigger than I anticipated. Is it okay if I touch it? It looked painful,” Lexa crouched between her legs, the sight Clarke never dared to imagine, and god she looked hot as fuck staring at her with those lust-filled eyes,

“Please,” she whispered and she threw her head back when she felt Lexa’s fingers on her throbbing cock.

It only took Lexa pumping her length a few times for Clarke to explode, much to her embarrassment,

“Sorry, I usually lasted longer than this,” she lied down on the bed and hid her face in her hands,

“I guess I did it right, then?” Lexa asked and Clarke lifted her hands and was faced with Lexa’s shy smile,

“Perfect,”

* * *

Clarke leaned up and captured her lips in lazy kiss and she pushed back causing Clarke to lie back on the bed. Lexa lied on her side next to Clarke, her right arm played with the hem of Clarke’s t-shirt. The muscles beneath her fingers jumped and Lexa trailed her hand higher. She moaned when Clarke changed the pace of their kiss and opened her mouth, welcoming the artist’s tongue with hers, twisting in frantic dance.

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand on her thigh and took it in hers, guided it higher until Clarke got the message and unbuttoned her jeans. Clarke hovered over her as they continued kissing and nipping at each other’s lips.

She retraced her way down and moaned into the kiss when she felt that Clarke was ready for second round,

“Fuck, baby,” Clarke bucked her hips when her fingers closed around her length, with more confident than the first time,

She lifted her hips, hoping that Clarke knew what she wanted. She sighed when Clarke slowed their kiss into a stop in change for kissing her way down her jaw as she peeled Lexa’s jeans off along with her panties.

“Clarke,” her breathless plea turned into moans when Clarke’s fingers touched her slicken lips. Lexa ran her thumb on Clarke’s swollen head, causing her to rut into her hand,

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered over her lips, her breaths tickled Lexa’s, her free hand played with the button of Lexa’s shirt. Lexa nodded and she was clad only in her bra in a matter of seconds. She felt Clarke’s finger spread her open, and she bucked her hips when Clarke’s thumb found her swollen clit, her middle and forefinger probed at her already drenched entrance,

“Please, baby,” she moaned and gasped when Clarke’s finger stretched her open and didn’t even realize when Clarke got rid of her bra. She arched her back when Clarke licked her already hard nipple, pushing more of her breast into Clarke’s mouth, which the blonde sucked greedily. Clarke added another finger and started thrusting them, in and out in the same rhythm of Lexa’s hand around the blonde’s cock.

“Fuck, Clarke. You feel so good,” she whimpered and moaned when Clarke upped her pace while sucking and nipping on Lexa’s nipple. Clarke released the overstimulated flesh and moved on to the next, resulting in Lexa cried out and pumped faster. Clarke abandoned her chest and captured her lips between her own, the thumb on her clit pressed harder in circle causing Lexa to buck her hips to meet her thrust,

“So close,” Lexa moaned and Clarke pressed their foreheads together,

“Me too,” Clarke moaned as she thrust her hips into Lexa’s hand, their rhythms were frantic as they chased their release,

“Cum with me, baby,” Clarke’s breathless command was Lexa’s undoing, her eyes rolled back as her body convulsed and froze before she screamed her release, her walls clamped around Clarke’s digits while her hand milked Clarke’s throbbing cock that shot thick cum all over her torso. Her body jerked again when Clarke dragged her fingers on her front wall, drawing out her orgasm. Her hand let go of Clarke’s softened cock and sighed when Clarke pulled out.

She opened her eyes, dopey smile on her lips. But Lexa frowned when she saw tears on Clarke’s face,

“Baby?” Lexa leaned up and supported her weight on her elbow,

“I…” Clarke started but Lexa shut her up with a kiss, understood what it was about.

“I know, baby. Cuddle?” Lexa opened her arms and smiled when Clarke lied down next to her and nudged her to turn on her side. She chuckled as she turned and they sighed when Clarke spooned her. She was always the big spoon, but this, she could get used to being Clarke’s little spoon.

“Clarke,” she moaned when the artist kissed her neck and felt the soft flesh trapped between them twitched and hardened,

“Babe, you’re insatiable,” she chuckled and Clarke laughed into her tangled hair, her raspy voice was music to her ears.

“You love me,”

They froze, but Lexa relaxed when Clarke tightened her arms around her body,

“I think I love you. I like you, like, a lot. I’m crushing on you, but it was more than that, it’s-” Lexa turned around and shut her up with a kiss,

“I love you too. Now shut up and cuddle with me,” Lexa smiled when she heard Clarke chuckled,

“Okay, okay. Turn around,” Clarke instructed and Lexa did as she was told,

“Your shirt,” Lexa mumbled tiredly and Clarke let her go for a second to get rid of her t-shirt and bra, then she was back to spooning Lexa, who sighed in content when their naked skin touched.

“You’re comfy,” Clarke mumbled into her hair as she wiggled her hips into Lexa’s back, her semi-hard cock poked her supple butt cheek,

“Sleep, Clarke,” Lexa pushed back and threaded their fingers,

“’Mkay,”

* * *

“O? Weren’t you supposed to have day off on weekend? Where’s Lexa? She canceled our Saturdays’ breakfast routine and told us to come for lunch instead,” asked Anya while Raven went to find Aden, who was playing in the living room.

“Oh, yeah I was. But there was Clexa emergency, so here I am, watching over Aden as they sorted it out, whatever it was,” Octavia shrugged as she ate her potato chips.

“Who was Clexa?” Anya asked in confusion, and Octavia rolled her eyes at Anya,

“It was the abbreviation of ‘Clarke and Lexa’, babe. Didn’t we establish that last week?” Raven answered, Aden was perched on her shoulder with a new helicopter toy she brought just now in his hand.

“Ah… I see,” Anya said as she plopped down on the sofa

“What about them?” Raven asked as she ran in circles and Aden made the sounds of the flying machine,

“Clarke was drunk last night when she got home. It has been forever since she went outside for a drink. So I coaxed her to tell me what was wrong. All I got was, _“She knew that I’m a freak, she’ll hate me,”_ so I concluded that Clarke was jumping into conclusion before listening to Lexa, because she was such an idiot sometimes,” Octavia chuckled,

“You mean Lexa didn’t know about her special package down there?” Anya asked in surprise, while Raven frowned,

“How did you know?” her wife stopped walking in circles, Aden slid off her shoulder slowly,

“I noticed it last weekend. Or probably the first time we met her? I don’t remember, but I’m aware of that,” Anya shrugged,

“Well, Lexa didn’t know, but I think something happened and now she knew. She was at my place now since…” she checked the time on her phone, “Two hours ago,” Octavia finished, and the three of them fell into silence, save for Aden who was now distracted by his toy robot,

“Should we go and check on them?” Anya spoke up after a while,

“Let’s call first, I don’t want to risk my eyes seeing them naked, or shouting at each other,” Octavia joked and they all laughed, agreed to let Octavia to call Clarke.

Octavia dialed Clarke’s number and someone answered the call after the third ring, and she put it on speaker immediately,

 _“Hello?”_ it was Lexa’s voice, and from the sound of it, she was just awoken by the call. Raven grinned excitedly along with Octavia,

“Hey Lex. Is Clarke there?” Octavia asked casually,

 _“Uhm … yeah. She’s here, but she’s currently unavailable. I don’t want to wake her up, what is it, O?”_ Lexa’s groggy voice made Anya sighed, she knew that voice,

“Did you finally jump the bone, Lex? Because I’m tired of the hearteyes and sexual tension between you two,” Anya said as Octavia and Raven snickered,

 _“…Anya?”_ came Lexa’s voice after a momentary silence,

“Yeah, and you bailed on our Saturdays’ routine,” Anya was having fun teasing her bestfriend,

The line went silent, and the call ended,

“There was your answer,” Anya said with a small smile on the corner of her mouth,

* * *

If Lexa believed in heaven, this was probably closer to one; wrapped in Clarke’s arm, the blonde’s generous bare chest pressed on her back, and Clarke snoring behind her. She tried to ignore the incessant noise from somewhere in the bed, but when Clarke grumbled ‘pillow’, Lexa realized that the sound came from beneath the blonde’s pillow. She pried her body begrudgingly from the comfort of Clarke’s arms and picked up the phone. It was Octavia, so she answered it,

“Hello?” her voice was still heavy with sleep,

 _“Hey Lex. Is Clarke there?”_ Octavia asked and she glanced down besides her,

“Um… yeah. She’s here, but she’s currently unavailable. I don’t want to wake her up, what is it, O?” Lexa’s voice trembled a little, her breath caught in her throat when Clarke pulled her down to the bed, with Lexa on her back and Clarke kissed her stomach and trailed lower,

 _“Did you finally jump the bone, Lex? Because I’m tired of the hearteyes and sexual tension between you two,”_ she heard Anya voice and then Octavia and, of course, Raven, snickered on the background. She cursed for her carelessness, and now Anya would never let her live it down for the rest of her life.

Clarke’s tongue and teeth on her hipbone wasn’t helping either. She had to swallow her moans and took a deep breath,

“…Anya?” she said after a momentary silence,

 _“Yeah, and you bailed on our Saturdays’ routine,”_ Anya’s bored tone was the worst nightmare; Lexa was definitely sentenced to a lifetime of teasing from her bestfriend. She said nothing and then ended the call.

“What was that?” Clarke’s voice was muffled and Lexa’s eyes widened when she realized when Clarke’s face was, and moaned when those lips closed around her stiff clit,

“Fuck, Clarke!” her hand flew to grab Clarke’s messy blonde hair. Clarke worked her up just right, and a few strokes of Clarke’s talented tongue later Lexa screamed her second orgasm of the day, her body felt like jelly,

“I love the way you taste,” Clarke crawled up and kissed her, and Lexa moaned at the taste of herself on the artist’s tongue,

“Well, I’m glad,” Lexa’s breathy answer made Clarke chuckled,

“Don’t act so smug, you dork,” Lexa smiled and gave small peck on Clarke’s lips,

“Hm… what do you think about our first date tonight just the three of us; you, me and Aden?” Clarke asked shyly, and Lexa felt her heart skipped a beat or two, her eyes swam in unshed tears, which then fell on her cheeks when Clarke kissed her softly,

“You’re okay with Aden being there with us for our first date?” Lexa asked as she looked into those bright blue eyes, and found more than just the truth; she found home,

“Why wouldn’t I be? He was the reason we met at the first time, the best wingman ever,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa reveled in that sound,

“And he was yours, the biggest piece of the puzzle that completed your life, Lex,” Clarke caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

“I… come here you dork,” she was overwhelmed by it all, and pulled Clarke down into her arms and both sighed at the reunion,

“Claaaarrke…” she whined her protest at the twitching on the side of her thigh, and Clarke laughed then got out of the bed,

“I need a shower,” Clarke said as she walked with more sway on her hips, and looked back at Lexa, eyebrow tilted challenging her, then entered the bathroom with the door left open,

“Oh you’re so on, woman,” Lexa mumbled and walked into the bathroom. She found an empty bucket and filled it with cold water from the sink, and grinned as she saw the steam from the shower. She brought the bucket full of cold water to the glass cubicle and slid the curtain, revealing Clarke’s perfect backside, the younger woman was humming happily under the warm stream of water.

Lexa brought the bucket higher above the artist’s head and dumped the cold water on her,

“Fucking hell! Lexa!” Clarke yelped at the sudden cold and Lexa was laughing her ass off. She squealed in surprise when Clarke lifted her by the back of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around the curves of Clarke’s waist, arms circled her neck. Their eyes locked and Clarke leaned up for a kiss which Lexa granted,

“We need shower, and then go to my place for our Saturdays’ routine, lunch instead of breakfast,” Lexa said as she played with the pink tips of Clarke’s hair,

“Okay,” Clarke mumbled in between her boobs,

“You need to move so we can shower, babe,” Lexa giggled at the pouting Clarke,

“Ugh… fine,”

They were surprisingly capable of keeping their hands to themselves and finished their shower.

“Clarke? What took you so long?” Lexa was waiting on the couch, while Clarke was still in her room,

“Just a sec, babe,” Clarke said and Lexa chuckled, maybe it was her fault that Clarke had a hard time zipping up her pants.

There was a knock at the door, and Lexa got up to answer it, and was met with a stranger,

“Hello. Can I help you?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took a while to update, 
> 
> here you go, enjoy!

“Hello. Can I help you?” Lexa greeted and she lifted her eyebrow, annoyed at the way the stranger scrutinized her. The woman looked her up and down, as if trying to figure her out, and Lexa already hate this woman,

“Is Clarke home?” she finally asked, and Lexa put on her usual stoic mask,

“Who are you? What do you-” She asked but was interrupted by the presence behind her,

“Lex? Who are you talking to?” Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck, wasn’t aware of the stranger at her door before Lexa nudged her, and felt Clarke’s body stiffened behind her,

“What are you doing here?” Clarke was rigid, anger radiated from her though her voice was calm, and Lexa didn’t know what to do, other than urging Clarke back into the house and kept the stranger away from her sight while she called Octavia,

“Octavia, I need you to come back here. A woman came and-” Lexa said to the phone as Clarke stood in menacing silence in the living room, but Octavia cut her off,

 _“I’m almost there,”_ Octavia ended the call,

Lexa sighed and stood there, arms crossed. After a two tense minutes, Lexa had had enough of the stare-down between Clarke and the stranger,

“I’ll ask you again, who are you?” Lexa was interrupted again by the furious Octavia, Raven and Anya were close behind her with the sleeping Aden in her arms,

“You!” Octavia lunged at the stranger, but Raven held her back, Lexa watched wide-eyed.

“What do you want, Niylah,” came Clarke’s voice, chills ran down her spine at the coldness she heard, a far cry from the Clarke she knew; warm and comforting.

“I just want to talk, Clarke. I know what I did was wrong, but-” the woman, Niylah started but Clarke scoffed darkly,

“Yeah, you ran away with my money to who knows where without as much as an explanation. I don’t care about the money you’ve stolen from me; you’ve betrayed my trust,” Clarke didn’t move; her fist clenched. Lexa walked closer and touched her softly, coaxing the blonde to unclench her hand. Clarke relaxed slightly and took Lexa’s hand in hers.

“I had no choice, Clarke. I needed the money, and-” Niylah was cut off again, but it was by Octavia this time, who broke free from Raven’s restrain and punched her on the face,

“You could’ve asked for our help, did you think Clarke would just walk away when you needed her help back then? She fucking loved you and you broke her trust! You’re lucky I didn’t hunt you down and ended you, Niylah. Get out of my place!” Octavia was held back by Raven again, and Niylah scoffed, blood dripped from her nose,

“You talked as if it was an honor to be loved by a freak like her. I admit that she was a decent fuck, and that was all,” Niylah’s disgusted expression outraged Lexa. The brunette saw a flicker of hidden emotion behind the woman’s defiant eyes, but didn’t dwell on that. How could someone say something like that about the beautiful soul that was Clarke? Lexa pushed Clarke behind her and walked closer to Niylah threateningly slow and towered over her,

“I dare you say that again,” her voice was calm but the threat was clear. She held her tongue, knowing that Aden was near and she wouldn’t want to startle her baby.

“I bet you’re the freak’s new fuck, eh?” the woman groaned when Lexa pushed her to the wall of the hallway forcefully, her left forearm pressed onto her neck,

“Get lost, Niylah. A single phone call and you’d be one of those nameless face, if you wish,” she said calmly and smiled darkly at the terrified look on the woman’s face. She stepped back, allowing Niylah to breathe.

“You psycho freaks!” the woman walked hastily when Octavia tried to grab her again, but Raven held her back.

Lexa walked closer to Clarke, who was still in the same position.

“Clarke?” she moved to touch the blonde, but stopped when Clarke flinched, and went further into the living room.

“You should-,” Clarke began but Lexa didn’t let her finish,

“No, Clarke. I’m here for you, I’m not going anywhere. Don’t let her words get to you,” she caressed Clarke’s cheek and felt her body shaking, her breathing was irregular and eyes unfocused. Lexa saw the sign of panic attack and tried to get through Clarke, but it didn’t work.

“Clarke, please. Listen to my voice. You’re having panic attack and I need you to breathe, babe,” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face between her hands, trying to pull Clarke out of her mind but it didn’t work. Clarke jerked her body away from Lexa, her breathing labored and hands clenched on her sides. There was anger and hatred, and something akin of shame in those blue eyes and Lexa was pained because she couldn’t do anything to help Clarke.

Octavia went to Clarke and tried to talk her through the episode, but Clarke was crying now.

“Klark…?” their heads snapped to the source, and Lexa almost forgot about her son who was sleeping on Anya’s arms. Her bestfriend stayed at the door, cradling Aden protectively. Aden looked around, confused at the tense silence. Lexa realized that Clarke wasn’t crying anymore, her eyes searched the room frantically as Aden wiggled his body from Anya’s hold. He walked closer to Clarke and wrapped his little fingers on Clarke’s clenched hand,

“Klark?” his voice snapped her out and she looked down at the boy. Lexa watched the silent interaction as Clarke crouched down and hugged Aden gently, tears ran down her face when Aden’s tiny hands were on her shoulders, trying to imitate his Mama’s soothing touch when he was upset,

* * *

_A Freak_

She was used to the word by now, or so she thought. Her mom never said it directly to her, but all the time when Abby talked about her condition and the various ways to ‘correct’ her implied that; she was a freak and her mom was disgusted by it. Imagine how shameful it was to give birth to a freak such herself.

When she left home with her dad’s support, Clarke was totally alone and she believed that was how she would live the rest of her life, up until Niylah burst her solitary bubble. It was perfect, and Niylah accepted her condition with an open arm. It hurt so much when she left, but hearing the word came out of her ex’s mouth sent Clarke to the darkest corner of her mind.

She couldn’t breathe, and Lexa’s voice was so distant. She wanted to scream, but then Octavia’s strong voice came slicing through her, and she cried. She was ashamed and angry; at Niylah, at her mom, at herself.

Her vision was blurry, her ears were ringing and Clarke wanted to succumb into the darkness and hoped she would never come back,

_“Klark…?”_

A small, hesitant voice cut through her panic haze; Aden.

Her head jerked up, searching for her favorite blonde boy. Oh, how she wished that he was hers, but he wasn’t. It broke her heart all over again but the tears had stopped and her vision was clearer. The ringing in her ears subsided when Aden wrapped his tiny fingers around her hand.

“Klark?”

She snapped out and looked down at him; his watery blue eyes stared at hers with concerns, his lips wobbled slightly. Clarke crouched down slowly, her breathing evened out, almost back to normal, and she hugged Aden gently. Clarke felt his tiny hands on her shoulders, trying to bring comfort to her, and she cried again.

“Tummy hurt?” Aden pulled back and cradled her messy face in his tiny hands, his frown and slight pout was adorable, Clarke heard herself chuckled,

“Yeah,” it was her heart that hurt so much, but Aden was too young to understand the wrenching pain in her chest,

“Mama? Please make the bug go away?” he turned his head to look at Lexa, and Clarke felt the shame and fear crept up once again. What if Lexa had a second thought about her? What if Lexa realized just how much of a freak Clarke was? After all, Niylah had said it out loud,

“Of course, sweetie. Would you mind to wait here with your aunts and Octavia while Mama kills the bug in Clarke’s tummy?” Lexa picked Aden up and kissed his cheek soundly, eliciting sweet giggles from him,

“Okay, Mama,” he wiggled out of Lexa’s hold and hugged Clarke once again,

“Can we play after the bug go away, Klark?” he asked shyly and Clarke smiled as she nodded,

“Of course, little man,” she kissed his temple and let him go. Aden ran to Anya and Raven, Octavia stood not far, her face full of worry. She nodded reassuringly, telling Octavia that she was okay, which was far from the truth, and they both knew it,

“Let’s go to your room,” Lexa caressed her cheek, and Clarke was close to tears. Lexa led Clarke by hand into bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Lexa guided them to the bed and they sat in silence for a moment. She was grateful that Lexa didn’t push her to talk and waited patiently beside her.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” her voice cracked and Lexa engulfed her in a warm hug,

“Hey… don’t be,” Lexa’s voice soothed her, her hand rubbed her back ever so softly, and Clarke sunk deeper into the older woman’s embrace,

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa whispered into her hair, and her words were muffled by the woman’s shirt,

“What was that?” Lexa chuckled and Clarke felt her face blushed,

“What about Aden, and your Saturday’s lunch?” Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s chest, and her heart tripped at the soft smile on Lexa’s lips.

“Aden would understand, and lunch can wait. I don’t want you to bottle up your feelings. I get it if you weren’t comfortable to talk about it with me, though. Do you want me to call Octavia, or Raven, perhaps?” Lexa said as she caressed Clarke’s jaw.

“I…” Clarke took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Lexa about herself, and she wanted to do it right. Lexa had seen her breakdown, and yet, she was still here,

“I want to talk about it,” Clarke said with more confidence and Lexa nodded,

So, Clarke told Lexa about her life before she left her hometown.

She began with how her own mother acted towards her as if she was the biggest failure; _her_ biggest failure in her whole life. She told Lexa about how her mom repeatedly pushed her to do the surgery, but she refused. She talked about how she was called a freak when she was younger; how she felt that even her own mother saw her as a freak. People in her high school weren’t subtle about it either. When she was in middle school, her secret was revealed by accident and the young Clarke suffered through her last year being bullied verbally, emotionally and sometimes, physically. But Clarke had always been tough; she didn’t cry, not before she was in the safety of her dad’s arms. Clarke talked about her dad with a sad smile on her lips. He knew that his daughter wasn’t safe in their house. He knew the emotional state Clarke was in because of his wife’s ignorance.

“So he gave me money to pay for my study, and made sure that my mom didn’t find out my whereabouts. I met Octavia on my first day at college and not long after that, I met Niylah,” Clarke said and there was bitterness in her voice.

“I never knew that she thought of me as a freak. I always thought that she loved me and accepted me for who I am, but I guess I was wrong. She only wanted a good fuck and easy access to my money,” Clarke laughed humorlessly. She clenched her jaw, fighting the tears that threatening to fall.

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa pulled her into a tight embrace,

“You’re not a freak; you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. I’ll say it over and over again; you’re beautiful inside out. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Lexa drew comforting circles on her back, and the dam broke.

Clarke had long accepted the fact that she was different from her peers, and her dad instilled in her that the soul and heart was what defined her as a person, not her physical appearance. But the world was not so kind, and not everyone was as accepting as her dad.

“Thank you,” she choked out her gratitude,

“Thank _you_ , Clarke, for trusting me and being your amazing self. You deserve the world, I love you,” Lexa connected their forehead, both relishing in the presence of another.

“Be my girlfriend?” Lexa whispered, Clarke felt the words on her lips, and she sobbed a laugh,

“You sure? Because I don’t plan to let you go, Lex,” Clarke said, her voice filled with insecurity,

“Then don’t, because neither do I,” Lexa’s voice was soft and soothing, her breath tickled her lips. Clarke chuckled and closed the small distance between them and kissed Lexa softly,

“I’ll be your girlfriend,” she answered after the kiss ended, and the sparkling in Lexa’s emerald green eyes took her breath away,

“Good. Promise me that you wouldn’t push me away when it felt too much for you to handle, okay?” Lexa caressed her cheek and Clarke leaned into the touch,

“Promise,” Clarke said and turned her face and kissed Lexa’s palm,

“I was going to ask you at our first date, but you beat me to it,” Clarke pouted and Lexa chuckled when she heard Clarke’s stomach grumbled, and kissed her blushing cheek,

“Come on, let’s order something for lunch,” Lexa stood up and Clarke gladly took the offered hand and left the room.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth,

**Chapter 5**

Lexa was giddy with anticipation for their first date tonight. They had to cancel their initial plan after the emotional day last Saturday. It was Thursday and she was home early for their date. Clarke insisted that their first date should include Aden, and the blonde artist had already booked table for them in a family restaurant.

Lexa wore a black dress which accentuated her figure perfectly. Clarke told her to dress casually, but Lexa wanted to impress her girlfriend on their first date. She was doing the last touch of her make up when Aden peeked through her door, giggling with Raven who insisted to help her with Aden’s outfit.

“Beautiful, mama,” Aden run towards her and hugged her legs and grinned at her. Lexa’s heart swelled with love and pride for her son.

“Thank you, sweetie. You look handsome too,” she scooped him up and kissed his cheeks, causing him to giggle,

“Wow, Lex. You’re going to give my best friend a heart attack. You look stunning,” Raven whistled and Lexa felt herself blush, and of course Raven saw that, and would tease her further if it wasn’t for the doorbell,

“Klark!” Aden wiggled out from her arms and ran towards the stairs, Raven was right behind him,

“Slow down, little man!” Raven whined as she ran after Aden before he hurt himself, Lexa chuckled at her son’s excitement.

Lexa looked at her reflection once again and nodded her approval. She made her way downstairs with a small purse in her hand, and froze in the middle of the stairs when she saw Clarke with blue jeans and black suit jacket with maroon shirt underneath. When their eyes met, Lexa had to struggle breathing some air into her lungs. Clarke looked beautiful with her hair loose on her shoulders, those blue eyes sparkled with what Lexa could only decipher as love. She shook herself out of the trance and walked down the rest of the stairs.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted shyly and Lexa leaned in and kissed the blonde’s cheek near the corner of her mouth,

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa greeted and was pleased to see the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks,

“You look stunning, Lex,” Clarke decided to peck her on the lips and it was her who was blushing now,

“These are for you,” Clarke revealed a bouquet of white lilies, Lexa’s heart jumpstarted as she took them,

“They’re beautiful, Clarke, thank you,” Lexa kissed Clarke on the lips, both sighed at the tender touch,

“I don’t want to be cliché, but I have to say it anyway because it’s true; their beauty can’t be compared to yours, Lex,” another kiss, and they both lost in their small bubble until Aden’s hand tugged at their hands,

“I get kisses too?” the boy said adorably and the two adults shared a smile. Lexa picked her son up and perched him on her hip then kissed his cheek,

“Mama, here too,” he asked and puckered his lips, earning an amused chuckle from his Mama. Lexa pecked her son’s lips, who then turned to Clarke, asking her to do the same.

Clarke looked at Lexa, and the brunette smiled in encouragement.

“There you go, little man,” said Clarke after she pecked Aden’s lips, the boy giggled cutely when Clarke tickled his sides,

“Are we ready to go?” Clarke asked Lexa and Aden, receiving a smile and a nod from Lexa, and an excited ‘yes’ from Aden.

“Have a nice evening, ladies. Call me if you need me to babysit Aden for the night,” Raven said excitedly and kissed Aden’s hair, the wink she threw at Clarke didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa.

“Thank you for helping me out, Rae. See you tomorrow,” Lexa dismissed her and the Latina waved her good bye as she walked to her car,

“Get it on tonight, Clarkey!” Raven teased the already flustered Clarke and Lexa found it adorable so that she surprised Clarke with another kiss,

“Shall we?” Clarke said after she regained her composure, and Lexa let her took Aden, as Lexa unlocked her car. Clarke’s truck didn’t have a car seat, and it would be impractical to move the one in Lexa’s car back and forth.

Lexa watched with a smile on her lips as Clarke put Aden in his car seat and fastened the straps.

After Aden was safe in his car seat, Clarke opened the passenger door for Lexa, who smiled thankfully at the blonde,

“Thank you,” she said as she entered the car.

Clarke walked around the car to driver’s side.

“How was your day?” Lexa asked Clarke, who was clearly nervous if the strong grip she had on the steering wheel was anything to go by.

“It was great! We sold some paintings, and I got some new commissions,” Clarke said excitedly,

“That’s great, Clarke!” Lexa said as she shared the blonde’s excitement,

“You’re an amazing artist, and I know someday you’ll make a name for yourself,” Lexa said earnestly and really, she enjoyed seeing how Clarke blushed every time Lexa compliments her.

“Thank you, Lex,” Clarke looked at her briefly and smiled,

“How about you?”

Lexa and Clarke talked about their days, with Aden pitching in a few times with his childlike excitement. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant, and was directed by the waiter to their table.

A waiter came with the menu and left the table while they decided what to order. Lexa was scanning through the selection when giggles erupted from across the table.

She looked up and saw Clarke was assisting Aden coloring some animals’ pictures on a drawing book provided by the waiter. Lexa watched the interaction between her son and girlfriend fondly.

The rest of their dinner date went smoothly, and it never failed to put a smile on Lexa’s face and fluttering warmth in her chest when she watched Clarke interacted with Aden. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her that Clarke looked similar to Aden, or rather; Aden looked just like Clarke, with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lexa shook her head, dismissing the silly thought that crossed her mind.

She smiled when Aden giggled at something Clarke said. It was the best date she had in a long time. Her last date was with Costia just before she was pregnant with Aden,

“Are you tired, baby?” Lexa asked when her son yawned cutely. He nodded and lifted his hands to Clarke,

“Up, Klark. Please?” he asked politely in between yawns, and Clarke smiled, gathering Aden’s tiny body into her arms,

“Come on, little man. Let’s get you home,” Clarke waved the waiter and asked for the bill, and Lexa let her pay for the meal after a playful glare from the blonde and a sleepy whine from Aden.

The drive back home was filled with secret glances and soft touches, while Aden slept soundly in her car seat. When they arrived at her house, Lexa got out of the car after Clarke opened the door for her, making Lexa blushed at the gesture. She unbuckled Aden from his car seat and walked to the front door,

“Give me your key,” Clarke asked with a smile and Lexa gave her purse to Clarke. Once they were inside, Lexa walked directly to the stairs, smiled at the fidgeting blonde behind her,

“Do you want to tuck him in with me?” she asked and Clarke blushed,

“I – are you sure?”

“Of course, you silly,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke smiled,

They walked upstairs and entered Aden’s room. The boy stirred as Lexa put him on the bed and pulled the cover over him. She didn’t want to wake him to change, and decided to just do it in the morning.

“Klark?” he asked sleepily,

“Hey, buddy,” Clarke ran her fingers through Aden’s hair, and Lexa watched with longing. It felt right, to have Clarke here with them. She surprised herself yet again. A small part of her warned her that it was too soon to feel this strong for someone she’d only known for a few weeks and that this wonderful woman held the power to hurt her. The big part of her told her to ignore it, and savor the moment.

“Sleep tight, baby,” she kissed her son’s forehead, and watched as Clarke did the same,

“Good night, Aden,” Lexa noticed the slight tremble in Clarke’s voice, but didn’t dwell on it.

Once Aden was sound asleep, they went downstairs holding hands,

“Thanks for tonight, Clarke,” Lexa sat on the couch in her living room, Clarke was on her right,

“I’m glad that you and Aden enjoyed it,” Clarke smiled, and Lexa noticed the faraway look in her eyes,

“Thank you for including Aden in our first date. He adores you,” Lexa reached for the blonde’s hand and squeezed it slightly,

“No need to thank me, Lex. I enjoy spending time with both of you,” Clarke said, and Lexa couldn’t stop the affection she felt toward her and leaned in to kiss Clarke’s cheek,

“He’s not the only Woods who adores you,” Lexa whispered softly, and she couldn’t stop the soft gasp escaped her throat when Clarke locked their lips in the softest kiss,

* * *

Clarke smiled into the kiss and hummed when Lexa scratched the back of her neck lightly, and moaned when the brunette bit her bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue. Clarke shifted to accommodate Lexa, who was now on her lap, straddling her, Clarke was a goner.

She grabbed Lexa’s hips tightly as the brunette settled snuggly on her thighs, she broke off the kiss, earning a displeased whine which soon turned into breathy moans when the blonde trailed her lips in open mouthed kisses on Lexa’s neck, biting the skin softly and soothed it with her tongue,

“Clarke…” Lexa sighed and threaded her fingers in her blonde tresses,

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke teased Lexa’s earlobe, and grunted a moan when Lexa ground on her lap, not even her compression shorts could save her from responding their shared passion. But she felt that it wasn’t the right time nor place to dry-humping her girlfriend, with Aden was sleeping upstairs,

“Lex, I think we should stop,” Clarke said and kissed Lexa’s cheek and pulled back, greeted by Lexa’s flushed face and eyes dark with lust and desire. It was all she could do to restrain herself from devouring Lexa there and then,

“Aden is sleeping, and…” Clarke cleared her throat and glanced onto her lap, Lexa followed with her eyes, and blushed, but her hips bucked into Clarke’s and they moaned.

“Fuck, babe,” Clarke rested their foreheads together, trying to even their breaths,

“I can’t believe we’re about to dry humping each other like teenagers,” Lexa chuckled and kissed her lips chastely before she slid to the sofa and curled into Clarke’s side.

Clarke enjoyed the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when Lexa would occasionally kiss her neck, talking about their days, and Clarke smiled as she thought that she could get used to this; tucking Aden in for the night, enjoying their quiet time cuddling and making out. She didn’t realize that Lexa was watching her curiously,

“What got you smiley like that?” Lexa asked smiling as Clarke chuckled softly,

“I love this; spending the night with you and Aden, tucking him in, and cuddle with you,” Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck, taking in her scent, mixed with Aden’s,

“Hmm…stay?” Lexa asked nervously, and Clarke sat straighter and looked at the time on her phone,

“Okay,” Clarke smiled and watched Lexa walked to the stairs,

“You coming or not?” Lexa asked with a smirk that did things to her,

“Damn, stop teasing me, Lex,” Clarke huffed as she got up from the sofa, Lexa laughed lightly as she took the blonde’s hand,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Clarke,” Lexa said and Clarke shook her head affectionately and followed Lexa upstairs.

They did their night routine separately, and Clarke had to tug on pajama shorts she borrowed from Lexa. She started to get hard again slightly when she saw Lexa on the bed, wearing a white tank and boy shorts that hugged her ass perfectly. She considered to put her compression shorts back on, but Clarke hated sleeping with them on.

She didn’t mean to disrespect Lexa and objectify her; Lexa deserved better than that. So, Clarke took a deep, calming breath and willed her desire to go away. She softened and sighed in relief.

“Hey,” she kissed Lexa’s cheek and pulled the comforter down, and lied down besides the brunette, who cuddled into her as soon as Clarke settled her head on the pillow. Clarke put her arm around Lexa and buried her nose in her brown locks,

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“G’night, I love you,” Lexa mumbled sleepily into her neck, and Clarke tightened her arm on Lexa’s waist, thumb caressing the exposed skin softly,

“I love you too, baby. Good night,” she kissed Lexa’s head, and enjoyed the way Lexa’s breath evened out, and let her occasional soft snore lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

//

Clarke smiled sleepily when her neck was tickled by Lexa’s soft breaths, and tightened her arms around Lexa, who snuggled closer in her sleep to the warmth of the blonde,

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s hair,

“Mmm…mornin’ already? I’m comfy,” Lexa whined and snuggled even closer to her and Clarke chuckled,

“I’d love to stay like this, but we both are working today, and Aden will need his breakfast soon,” Clarke said as she heard Aden’s tiny footsteps, and his sleepy voice when he opened the door,

“Mama? Breakfast?” he asked and soon his cute sleepy pout morphed into a bright toothy smile when his eyes landed on Clarke,

“Klark!” he squealed and ran to the bed and jumped on, causing Lexa to jolt awake,

“Morning, Mama,” he grinned and kissed Lexa’s cheek, who was now smiling fondly at her son, and Clarke melted. It felt good to wake up to them,

“Hi, baby,” Lexa cooed and kissed her son’s cheek, who soon turned to Clarke, apparently asking for his morning kiss too, and Clarke happily obliged.

“Who wants pancake for breakfast?” Lexa asked as she stretched out her limbs, and Clarke bit her inner cheek when her flat tummy was exposed,

“Yay! Pancake!” Aden ran out of the room to his, and Lexa followed him,

“I’ll help him brushing his teeth, go freshen up,” Lexa said before giving her the most amazing kiss, and walked out of the door with a teasing smirk on her lips, leaving Clarke hot and bothered, and fully awake. Clarke groaned when she noticed another part of her decided to build a tent. It was a relieve that her morning wood didn’t happen before Aden entered the room. It would be confusing for the boy,

“Eager much, huh? I don’t think so, buddy. Maybe later,” Clarke sighed, and she hoped there would be another time. She entered the bathroom and shed the pajamas she borrowed from Lexa’s closet and turned on the cold shower.

When she finished, Clarke put on her clothes from last night and went downstairs. Aden was on his high chair, happily digging on his plate. Clarke chuckled as she took a napkin and wiped the syrup off his cute nose,

“Thanks!” Aden said with a bright smile, and went back to eating his pancake. Clarke looked around,

“Where’s your Mama, bud?” she asked and Aden pointed to the front door,

“I’ll go find her, finish your breakfast,” Clarke couldn’t stop herself and kissed the boy’s head, then went to the door, and frowned when she heard muffled arguments on the other side of the closed door.

Clarke opened the door, her concern grew when she heard an unknown voice screaming at Lexa,

“Lex? Everything okay?” she asked and the other woman stopped abruptly, taking her in, and before Clarke realized what happened, she was on the floor, her jaw and lower lip were numb,

“What…?” Clarke’s ears were ringing, and she shook her head to rid of the annoying buzz,

“You freak whore!” the woman was about to hit her again when Lexa grabbed her wrist and twisted it to her back,

“Get out of my house, Costia. I don’t want you anywhere near my family, or else, I will have to put a restraining order on you,” Lexa said coldly, even Clarke felt chills ran up her spine.

“You can’t be serious, Lexa!” the woman, Costia, then looked at Clarke who was already back on her feet with fury,

“Get. Out,” Lexa said with finality and Costia huffed,

“You’ll regret it, Lex. I’ve warned you,” and with that, Costia walked away to her car and exited the property,

“I need to have a serious talk with my security guard later,” Lexa sighed and rubbed her face,

“Are you – oh my god! Clarke, your lip,” Lexa walked hastily to her and touched her jaw, she hissed but didn’t shy away from Lexa’s hand,

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Lexa said guiltily and Clarke kissed her wrist,

“It’s okay, only sting a bit. I’d like an explanation on what was that about though, after breakfast. I’m starving,” Clarke smiled sheepishly when her stomach grumbled and sighed when Lexa kissed her bruised jaw,

“I promise, we’ll talk later. Come on,” Lexa tugged her hand, Clarke followed her back inside, and her heart broke when she saw that Aden was listening and was frightened by the loud voices, and it was her fault for not closing the door, the poor boy probably saw her knocked down on her ass,

“Mama? Who hurt Klark?” he asked, his lips wobbled as he tried not to cry,

“Oh baby, I’m fine, don’t worry. That was just a misunderstanding,” Clarke didn’t think and just scooped him up into her arms and grinned widely,

“See? I can pick you up,” Clarke said and Aden scanned her face, his tears finally fell when he took a closer look at the cut on her lip,

“Hey… shh… it’s okay, buddy. It’s just a cut, I promise it doesn’t hurt,” Clarke smiled as she dried the tears on his cheeks,

“Okay,” he nodded and kissed her bruised jaw, and Clarke’s heart soared that it fooled her mind to think that he was hers. But the haze didn’t last, and she didn’t notice her own tears before Aden cupped her face with his tiny hands and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, hoping Lexa didn’t see her tears,

“Thank you, bud,” she smiled at him, and her grin widened when a thought crossed her mind,

“But I think I’ll get much, much better if Mama kiss it away. What do you think, buddy?” Clarke winked at the boy, who matched her grin. If she had a chance to look at Lexa, she would see the happy tears on the corner of her eyes at seeing how much alike the two blondes were. But Clarke was too busy trying to cheer Aden up, and when she turned around, she was met with the softest, yet the most electrifying kiss that shook her to the core, leaving her breathless when Lexa broke the kiss.

“There, better now, charmer?” Lexa smirked and Clarke blushed when Aden giggled at her stupid grin,

“Perfect,” she kissed Lexa once more, and perched Aden up on her shoulders, then ran to the kitchen with the happily squealing boy.

They settled on the table, after Lexa scolded them half-heartedly, and devoured their pancakes in the same way. And this time, Clarke noticed the look in Lexa’s eyes as she watched them. The question that was forgotten resurfaced, but Lexa promised they would talk later. Her pride was a bit bruised when she was knocked off her feet by the unexpected punch thrown by stranger. The truth was, Clarke’s lip was cut because she accidentally bit her lower lip when Costia’s knuckle landed on her jaw. And the bruise itself wasn’t that bad, though she was impressed at the woman’s strength. It hurt, but she’d had the worst as a teenager.

But Clarke wouldn’t admit that in front of her little buddy. She wanted to impress him, so what?

When they finished their breakfast, Lexa got Aden ready for his daycare. She decided that she’d be working from home, and Clarke called her boss and called in sick, which was rare for her, so he didn’t make a big deal of it.

She stayed at Lexa’s house while the CEO drove Aden to his school.

Clarke was doing the dishes from their breakfast that she insisted for Lexa to leave it be and take care of Aden’s lunch box and dressing him for the day. She just finished drying the last plate when Lexa was back.

Clarke smiled when she felt Lexa’s arms around her waist, and her front on her back.

“Hey…” Lexa greeted her with a kiss of her neck, and Clarke sighed. She turned around and hugged the brunette. She saw the faintest flicker of insecurity in Lexa’s beautiful green eyes, but before she could talk Lexa out of her promise to tell about what happened with Costia, Lexa took her hand and led them to the living room.

“Okay, let’s talk,” Lexa said as she turned on her seat so that she was facing Clarke who mirrored her position,

“Before I got to the reason why Costia hit you, I need to tell you the whole story,” Lexa took a deep breath and Clarke took her hand and squeezed it slightly in show of support. Lexa was willing to listen to her, and Clarke would do the same before Lexa even asking,

“Okay,” Clarke smiled encouragingly,

So, Lexa told her how she met Costia when they were studying in the same University and dated for a while before Lexa proposed. Clarke noticed the bittersweet smile but she just held her hand and drew soothing circles on the skin.

“Two years into marriage, she told me she wants to have a baby, because babies are cute,” Lexa shook her head as she smiled,

“I wanted to adopt back then, because we were too busy with work and Costia didn’t want to get pregnant because of her job as a model. But she refused to take care of some stranger’s kid. She wanted that our kid at least has biological connection with one of us. I loved her so much back then, that I agreed to be the one to carry our baby. But when Aden was a few months old, she decided that motherhood wasn’t for her. We fought almost every day for two months about hiring a nanny for Aden because he wouldn’t calm down when Costia took a turn to watch him while I was away at the company. But I want Aden to grow up with us, not a stranger. She’d had enough of the crying and diapers, and filed a divorce,” Lexa took a deep breath, Clarke could see she was holding back her tears, and knew that it was hard for Lexa to show her vulnerable side to her.

“I’m so sorry that she was a fool and failed to see the miracle you’ve brought to this world, Lex,” Clarke wiped the tears that fell on Lexa’s cheek, and pulled her into her arms, heart broke when Lexa choked out the next words,

“Aden asked me one time, if his other parent didn’t want him. Because his friends have two, while he only has me. I felt like I failed him, he deserves so much, Clarke,” Lexa looked up,

“And then you came into our lives,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke smiled as she wiped the tears off her beautiful face, remembering the night that changed her whole life without her realizing it,

“Courtesy of chocolate chips ice cream,” the blonde said fondly,

“We all had to endure his rant about his choco chips lady for days before he learned your name at the exhibition, then it was Klark this, Klark that. You brightened his days, Clarke, thank you,” Lexa looked at her with so much love that Clarke didn’t know what to say, so she opted to just show how much Lexa and Aden mean to her in such a short time.

Clarke kissed her lips softly, putting all the love she felt for her. Lexa deepened the kiss and they were lost in each other, before a loud ringtone disrupted and popped out their cozy bubble,

“Shit, I forgot to silence my phone,” Clarke cursed and Lexa chuckled, her lips were swollen from their make out sesh,

Clarke took her phone out of her back pocket and sighed when she saw it was Octavia. She forgot to tell her that she was staying the night,

“It’s O,” Clarke said when Lexa raised an eyebrow,

“Answer it, I’ll make us some tea,” Lexa got up after she pecked Clarke on her cheek,

“What’s up O?” Clarke greeted her best friend, but Octavia didn’t greet her back and talked urgently,

“Check out your Instagram account. Raven, Anya and I are on our way. Yes, I know you stayed at Lexa’s last night, and don’t think that you’re off the hook, I still want the deets!” and with that Octavia ended the call.

“Weird. What was it about my Instagram?” Clarke frowned, but she was curious why Octavia was on the verge of freaking out.

She opened the app, and was met with hundreds of notifications. She noticed she was tagged on someone’s post, and checked it out. Her eyes widened when she was directed to a post on a famous gossip magazine’s page. She was livid when she read the caption. She put the phone on the table, and got off the sofa, pacing back and forth as her anxiety rising.

It couldn’t be, and they were wrong. Did Lexa know? What about Raven and Anya? And O?

“Babe? Everything okay? What did Octavia want?” Lexa was back with two cups of tea, Clarke stopped her pacing when she heard a gasped, and turned around to see Lexa was holding her phone,

“Is that true?” Clarke was so close to losing her shit, and Lexa’s calm demeanor didn’t help at all.

“It was Costia, wasn’t it? I’m gonna kill that bitch! How dare she spewed this bullshit and played victim!” Clarke was fuming and the tears that finally fell on Lexa’s face only added to her anger. She hated to see her hurting,

“Clarke, sit down please,” Lexa’s voice trembled and the blonde was on alert now. She sat down, followed by Lexa,

“I want you to listen to me before you decided anything, okay?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded, trying to calm her anger. It was nonsense, there was no way such coincidence existed –

“It was true, part of it, anyway. I didn’t know, not before this morning, when Costia came,” Lexa exhaled slowly,

“Which part was the truth?” Clarke’s heart beat so hard that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest,

“About Aden, it was true. I paid for a donor, I never knew who it was, since our identity was hidden for privacy’s reason. But Costia was mad at me for not giving her chance to fix her mistakes. God! She was stalking me, she saw us last night and realized that she knew you. She asked for the donor’s file without my permission, after the divorce. She was curious, and paid a big amount of money just to get her hands on your file. I was about to tell you, but I need to tell you everything first, and then we were distracted, and – Clarke? Please, look at me. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you hate me for this,” Lexa stopped and the tears ran down her face, but Clarke was stunned, she was speechless.

“Clarke, please, talk to me,” Lexa cradled her face, and Clarke snapped out of her shock,

“So it’s true? He- he’s mine?” Clarke finally croaked out, her own tears fell on her cheeks, and she was fully sobbing when Lexa nodded,

“Oh my god,” she hugged Lexa tightly, their bodies shook as they cried,

“I love you both so much,” Clarke said between her sobs.

“Oh god! Do you think Aden will hate me? What if -”

“Girls! We have problems,” Raven stormed in, with Anya and Octavia behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! is any one still reading this? i'm sorry that it took so long since the last update. writer's block is a bitch, LOL.
> 
> i decided that our babies had had enough heart ache, and i don't plan to do slow burn.  
> what do you think about the revelation? i hope i didn't disappoint your expectations,


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not an update

Hi everyone, i know i havent updated this fic and my other fics for a long while, and im sorry. I've been busy, and now when i was about to finish new chapter, my laptop died, for real. No way to revive it. But i will try to write from my phone when I can. Thanks for sticking around

Sincerely,

Author

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
